Amaya
by Sarana
Summary: SG-1 gelingt die Flucht von Goa Uld Horus nur mit Hilfe, doch die hat einen hohen Preis...


**Hallo,**

ich wollte schon immer eine SG-1 FF schreiben da es meine Lieblingsserie ist.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story =)

Reviews are welcome! ^^

Zusammenfassung: SG-1 gelingt die Flucht von Goa´Uld Horus nur mit Hilfe, doch die hat einen hohen Preis... Rating: M Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Amaya**

Ich war mit Horus in der Folterkammer, als sein Primus eiligen Schrittes hereinkam und mein Gebieter das Verhör des vor ihm knienden Jaffa unterbrach. „Was willst du? Ich habe dir doch gesagt das ich nicht gestört werden will!", rief er wütend. Unterbrechungen waren eines der Dinge, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte und mich durchfuhr ein leichter Schmerz. „Vergebt mir, mein Gebieter, aber ich habe zu berichten, dass drei Tauri und der Sholva Teal´c gefangen genommen wurden!" Der Primus stand ruhig da, doch ich konnte die Nervosität sehen, die ihn plagte. Würde die Nachricht seinem Gebieter so gnädig stimmen, dass er sein Leben verschonen würde?

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, my Lord."

Ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf dem dunkeln Gesicht des Goa´Uld aus.

„Schafft sie in den Thronsaal!"

„Jawohl mein Gebieter!"

Eilig verschwand Parak um dem Befehl nachzukommen, während mein Herr sich wieder dem in der Zwischenzeit am Boden knienden, zitternden Jaffa zuwandte.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal: Hast du die _Ungehörigen_ auf Myalk _alle_ getötet?"

Ich stellte mich vor ihn, so wie es meine Aufgabe war und sah dem Jaffa in die Augen. Ich kannte ihn. Er hieß Urasus und war der Anführer des Heeres, dass die Bevölkerung auf diesem Planeten auslöschen sollte. Er war seinem Gott treu ergeben, doch diesmal hatte er einen Fehler gemacht und ein paar Bewohner hatten das Stargate aktivieren können, während seine Krieger das Dorf überfielen. Die Frage war jetzt nur noch, ob auch ein paar der Dorfbewohner entkommen konnten.

„Ja, ja my Lord ich habe sie alle getötet!"

Innerlich seufzend, schloss ich kurz meine Augen. Nervosität... Unsicherheit...Panik... Todesangst... und ein kleiner Schimmer Hoffnung.

Diese Gefühle lief nicht zwangsläufig daraus hinauf, dass jemand log, es lag an der Mischung. Und diese Art Zusammensetzung hatte ich in meinen letzten 3 Jahren viel zu oft gespürt, als das ich mich täuschen könnte.

Er log.

Ich öffnete meine Augen, drehte mich zu meinen Herren um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er lügt, mein Gebieter."

In meiner Stimme lagen keine Gefühle. Warum auch? Starb er, starb ein weiterer Jaffa der Unschuldige tötete und folterte. Seine Stelle würde in Minuten neu besetzt sein.

Horus grinste hämisch und stellte sich vor den Abtrünnigen. Wie es die Regeln geboten, stellte ich mich neben meinen Herrscher, doch ich schloss die Augen. Ich wollte heute nicht zum zweiten Mal sehen, wie jemand durch die _Handspange_ starb. Vor den Todesschreien konnte ich mich leider nicht verschließen.

~*~ ca. 2 Stunden zuvor

Das MALP hatte rund um das Tor nur dichten, fast undurchdringlichen Wald angezeigt und so hatte General Hammond sein OK für die Aufklärungsmission nach PX2-713 gegeben. Die Temperatur lag wie in den Tropen bei fast konstanten _37_°C und die hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit lies schon nach wenigen Minuten die Kleidung von SG-1 feucht werden. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, nach Süden zu gehen, da in dieser Richtung der Wald nicht ganz so dicht zu sein schien. Zum Glück gab es hier allem Anschein nach keine Moskitos oder sonst irgendwelche Insekten, die ihnen ans Blut wollten und so hatten sie nur mit dem dichten Unterholz und der Hitze zu kämpfen. Jack hatte in weiser Voraussicht eine Machete mitgenommen, die er sich nach ihrem letzten Aufenthalt auf einem ähnlichen Planeten gekauft hatte und schlug ihnen so, wenn es nötig war, den Weg frei.

„Schon komisch, ich habe bis jetzt weder irgendwelche Insekten noch andere Tiere entdeckt.", merkte Sam nach einigen Minuten an und sah sich weiterhin um.

„Vielleicht sind die Tiere hier alle Nachtaktiv?", spekulierte Daniel.

„Wenn es hier überhaupt welche gibt.", sagte Jack und schlug mit der Machete einen Lianen ähnlich Strang entzwei.

„Hoffen wir lieber, dass es so ruhig bleibt und die Viecher nicht vorhaben auf einmal alle aus ihren Verstecken zu kriechen." Sam konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„O´Neill!" Teal´cs Ausruf ließ sie alle innehalten und zu dem Jaffa blicken, der die Nachhut bildete.

„Was ist Teal´c?" Der Jaffa wies mit der Hand Richtung Nordost und sofort folgten ihm die Blicke seiner Kameraden. „Das scheint ein Weg zu sein."

„Mehr ein Trampelpfad als ein Weg.", bemerkte Jack.

„Ja, aber immerhin ein Weg, also muss es doch irgendeine Art von Zivilisation hier geben.", schlussfolgerte Daniel.

„Na ja, dieser Pfad sieht nicht gerade sehr benutzt aus, gut möglich das hier schon länger keiner mehr wohnt.", bemerkte Sam

„Oder es hat einfach seit langer Zeit niemand mehr diesen Pfad betreten."

„Oder das, Teal´c. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir ihm folgen und schauen was am anderen Ende ist.", schlug Daniel vor. Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und marschierte voran. Irgendwo würden sie schon wieder rauskommen.

Dieses Irgendwo entpuppte sich als Sackgasse. Nach circa einer Stunde kamen sie an die Steilwand eines Berges und der Weg war zu Ende. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Jack Daniel an. Der Archäologe stand selbst etwas ratlos da. So hatte er sich das Ende eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

„Vielleicht gibt es hier so etwas wie ein Tor, einen Geheimgang?" spekulierte er. „In den Berg?", stirnrunzelnd sah Sam sich die Steinwand vor ihnen an. Es waren weder Spuren von Werkzeugen zu erkennen, noch irgendwelche Schlitze oder Schriftzeichen. „Soll das heißen, wir sind den ganzen Weg hierher umsonst gelaufen? Na ganz toll. Der Missionsbericht wird sicherlich der Hammer." Jack sah missmutig zu der Steilwand und versuchte sich mit seinem Cappi etwas frische Luft zuzufächeln.

„Aber hier muss es irgendetwas geben, ich meine, warum würde sonst ein Weg hierher führen?", enttäuscht tastete Daniel die Wand mit den Händen ab.

„Wie oft sind wir schon vor Wänden gestanden, die sich schließlich als irgendwelche Geheimtüren oder als Illusion entpuppt haben?"

„Daniel Jackson, ich glaube nicht das-" auf einmal war ein leichtes Surren zu hören, und einem automatischen Reflex folgend, stellten sich die Vier Rücken an Rücken. Zum Glück für sie, denn hätten sie das nicht getan, wären sie genau zwischen die Transporterringe geraten.

Alles Weitere geschah so schnell, dass den Freunden nicht mehr genug Zeit blieb, um zu reagieren. Die Ringe transportieren sie in einen Raum in dem fünf Jaffawachen standen und sobald sie bemerkten, dass es Fremde waren, fingen sie an mit ihren Zats auf sie zu feuern. Lediglich Teal´c gelang ein Treffer mit seiner Stabwaffe, bevor auch er unter Schmerzen zu Boden ging und das Bewusstsein verlor.

Kaum schlugen die Freunde die Augen auf, wurden sie mit Gewalt auf die Beine gezerrt und durch sechs Jaffa Richtung Thronsaal getrieben. Ihre Waffen und Rucksäcke hatte man ihnen natürlich abgenommen und da man ihnen auch das Reden untersagt hatte, überzeugte sich Jack mit Blicken, dass es seinem Team gut ging. Das Nicken von Daniel, Teal´c und Sam bestätigte ihm das, doch in ihren Augen konnte er die gleichen Fragen lesen, die ihn ebenfalls plagten.

Wie sie hierher gekommen waren war klar, mit den Transporterringen, vielleicht hatte Daniel an der Wand unbeabsichtigt irgendeinen Auslösemechanismus betätigt? _Wo_ sie hier waren, war eine andere Frage, das Symbol auf der Stirn der Jaffa kannte er nicht und Daniel oder Teal´c konnte er ja im Moment schlecht fragen. Aber die wichtigste Frage war ja wohl: Wie kamen sie von hier wieder weg?

Teal´c hingegen hegte einen unguten Verdacht, als er die Embleme der Jaffa sah und Daniel und Sam sahen sich nur fragend an. Nach ein paar Minuten blieben sie vor einer riesigen Tür stehen, die von zwei weiteren Jaffa bewacht wurde. Diese öffneten sie mit einer Handbewegung und ließen sie eintreten.

Der Thronsaal hatte im Großen und Ganzen die Form eines Rechteckes, in der Mitte am anderen Ende stand der Thron des Systemlords, mit zwei Podesten auf denen jeweils eine Feuerschale ruhte, genauso wie am Eingang, wo SG1 jetzt stand. Alles weitere war in Schatten gehüllt, so dass man die Ausmaße des Raumes nicht genau bestimmen konnte, geschweige denn, ob es noch einen Ein- bzw. Ausgang gab, was aber recht wahrscheinlich war. Rechts und links standen im Abstand von etwa zwei Metern zwei Säulen und schwarze Tücher verhüllten an manchen Stellen die Wände.

Das Team wurde Richtung Thron geschuppst und als sie sich nicht freiwillig hinknien wollten, wurde mit einem Schlag in die Kniekehlen nachgeholfen. Ein gemurmeltes „Danke für eure freundliche Hilfe!", konnte Jack sich nicht verkneifen, doch die Wachen schienen es glücklicherweise nicht gehört zu haben. Wie durch Zauberhand lichtete sich auf einmal der Schatten um den Thron, auf dem Horus in seinem prachtvollem rot-schwarzen Gewand saß.

„Was wolltet ihr auf diesem Planeten?"

Die grollende Stimme des Systemlords ließ die Vier in ihren Gedanken innehalten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne wenden.

„Wir wollten ihn uns einfach nur mal umschauen, konnten ja nicht ahnen das wir wiedereinmal auf einen falschen Gott treffen würden.", antwortete der Colonel trocken.

„Und ich soll euch diesen Zufall glauben?", höhnisch grinsend beäugte er die Eindringliche. Jack verdrehte nur die Augen. Das er ihnen glauben würde wäre so wahrscheinlich, wie das er sie gleich freilassen würde, mit der Begründung, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis sei. Sollten sie doch ein Warnschild am Stargate aufstellen, wenn sie nicht wollten, dass man auf den Planeten kam!

Teal´c wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als er ein Mädchen sah. Sie stand so sehr im Dunklen, dass er sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt hätte, hätte nicht ein feines Rascheln ihre Anwesenheit verraten.

„Ich werde schon noch herausfinden, ob ihr lügt oder nicht! Wahrscheinlich haben die Tok´ra euch als Spione geschickt! Sperrt sie in eine der Zellen! Ich werde mich später mit ihnen befassen!"

„Ja, Lord Horus."

Die treuen Krieger gehorchten ihrem Gott aufs Wort, noch ehe jemand die Gelegenheit bekam, noch etwas zu sagen. Wenigstens wussten sie jetzt den Namen dieses Systemlords.

Die Zellen befanden sich ein paar Stockwerke tiefer und so mussten sie die Transporterringe benutzen. Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie dann im Gefangenentrakt an und wurden grob in eine mittelgroße Zelle gestoßen, die mit einem Kraftfeld gesichert wurde und die Wachen zogen von dannen.

Mein Gebieter schien über die Nachricht von der Gefangenname dieser Leute so erfreut zu sein, das er den Verräter schon nach fünfzehn qualvollen Minuten sterben lies. Während sich die eine Jaffawache daran machte, den Leichnam zu beseitigen, kam die andere mit uns. Wie immer ging ich zwei Schritte rechts von Horus, hinter ihm. Niemals vor ihm oder gleich auf, das hätte meinen momentanen Tod bedeutet. Der Tod erschien ihm, für jede Regel die ich brach, gerade gut genug zu sein. Warum sollte er auch besorgt sein? Er konnte mich mit dem Sarkophag jederzeit wieder ins Leben zurückholen.

Ich hatte von den Tauri schon einmal gehört. Angeblich hatten sie schon ein paar Systemlords getötet und so würde es jedem Goa´Uld eine wahre Ehre sein, sie auszulöschen. Besonders hinter dem Sholva namens Teal´c, waren sie her wie ich einmal aus dem Gespräch zweier Wachen mitbekommen habe. Ich hatte mir noch nie vorgestellt, wie sie wohl aussahen. Das sie meinem Volk jedoch gar nicht so unähnlich waren, erfreute mich irgendwie. Meine Haut war weiß, mein Haar schwarz wie Kohle und das Gewand das ich trug, so wie das meines Meisters in schwarz und rot gehalten. Das Kleid reichte mir bis zu den schwarzen Sandalen und die goldene Kette an meinem Hals, sowie die Ohrringe verdeutlichten meinen Stand als höchste Sklavin. Ansonsten schienen wir uns gleich zu sein.

Im Schatten stehend beobachtete ich das Gespräch aufmerksam und betete, dass es zu keiner Konfrontation kommen würde. Den Schmerz von Urasus fühlte ich immer noch. Zu meinem Glück lies mein Gebieter die Eindringlinge zu den Zellen bringen und erlaubte mir, als sie weg waren, mich in mein Quartier zurückzuziehen. Zarak, meine persönliche Wache, begleitete mich zu meinem Raum und blieb dann vor der Tür stehen. Erschöpft lies ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Ihr wahren Götter warum musstet ihr diese Vier in die Hände von Horus fallen lassen...?

Ich musste wohl kurzfristig eingenickt sein, denn statt am Bettrand lag ich nun zusammengekugelt in der Mitte. Lange konnte ich nicht geschlafen haben, Zarak hätte mich geweckt, wenn es Zeit zum Essen gewesen wäre. Langsam richtete ich mich auf und ging in den kleinen Raum, den sie hier Bad nannten. Ich kämmte mein schulterlanges Haar wieder glatt. Ich konnte die Gefühle der Tauri im Thronsaal nicht bestimmen, dafür waren sie zu weit weg gewesen, doch-

Ein Klopfen an der Tür verriet mir, dass meine Wache mit dem Essen kam, also ging ich in den Hauptraum meines Zimmers zurück, in dem mein Bett, ein kleiner Schrank, ein Spiegel sowie ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen standen. Ohne ein Wort stellte mein Wächter das Tablett ab und ging wieder. Während ich das Obst und die Scheibe Brot mit Schinken aß, kam ich wieder ins Grübeln. Sollten mir diese Fremden vielleicht helfen können? Sie schienen nicht allzu beeindruckt zu sein von Horus und wenn ihr Ruf stimmte...

Ich wusste das, sollte nicht irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren, ich für heute meine Ruhe haben und niemand mehr nach mir sehen würde. Ich stellte den zweiten Stuhl neben die Wand, in der das Gitter für das Ventilationssystem eingelassen war. Die Schrauben hatte ich schon vor langer Zeit gelockert und musste sie deshalb nur noch einmal drehen, ehe das Gitter sich löste und ich in den Schacht klettern konnte. Bis jetzt waren meine heimlichen Ausflüge unbemerkt geblieben und ich betete, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Den normalen Weg zu den Zellen kannte ich gut, Horus nahm mich gerne mit, wenn es um ein erstes Verhör ging und so brauchte ich nur kurz, um mich zu orientieren und dann langsam weiterzukriechen.

Wie gut, dass ich so klein war...

In der quadratischen Zelle hatten es sich Daniel, Teal´c, Jack und Sam derweil auf dem Boden so gut es ging, gemütlich gemacht und beratschlagten ihre Lage.

„Wenn wir wüssten wo wir sind, wäre das viel einfacher.", sagte Sam und sah sich derweil um.

„Na ja Major, führen diese Ringe nicht eigentlich immer auf ein Raumschiff?"

„Die meisten schon, aber es ist trotzdem nicht sicher Sir, die Transporterringe der Tokra zum Beispiel führen oft in ihre unterirdischen Verstecke."

„Ich glaube nicht das wir hier irgendwo unter der Erde sind... das ist einfach nicht die Art der Goa´Uld.", äußerte sich der Archäologe.

„Kann schon sein Daniel aber egal wo wir sind, um hier raus zu kommen müssten wir erst einmal-" auf einmal hielt Sam inne und sah Teal´c an.

„Was ist?" der Jaffa deutete zu dem Kraftschild und die Freunde waren im ersten Moment baff.

Sam fand als erste ihre Sprache wieder. „Wer bist du?", fragend sahen alle das Mädchen an, das plötzlich und ohne irgendein Geräusch vor ihrer Zelle stand.

„Ich habe Sie im Thronsaal gesehen.", sie wandte ihren Blick dem Jaffa zu.

„Das stimmt. Du bist Teal´c, nicht wahr? Mein Name ist Amaya." Sie neigte leicht ihren Oberkörper nach vorne.

„Und ihr seid hier in Horus Palast. Ihr befindet euch derzeit immer noch auf dem Planeten, von dem ihr gekommen seid."

„Einem Palast?" Daniel sah seine Freunde stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber-"

„Ja, die Ringe haben euch auf das Mutterschiff transportiert, doch als ihr bewusstlos ward, wurdet ihr hierher gebracht."

Das schien ihnen einigermaßen einzuleuchten und so viel Zeit ihre Umgebung zu begutachten, hatten sie ja nicht gehabt.

„Was ähm.. machst du hier eigentlich, wenn ich fragen darf? Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, mein Name ist Daniel Jackson, das sind Major Samantha Carter und Colonel Jack O´Neill. Teal´c kennst du ja schon. Wir sind von einem Planeten namens Erde."

„Ich weiß." Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Amayas Mundwinkel.

„Es freut mich, euch kennen zulernen."

„Ebenfalls.", schaltete sich nun auch Jack in das Gespräch mit ein. „Aber... ich meine, also was Daniel meinte: Warum bist du hier? Bist du... auch eine von ihnen?", bei dem letzten Worten zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck ganz deutlich, was er von den Goa´Uld hielt.

„Nein, ich bin keine von ihnen."

„Dann bist du eine Sklavin?", frage Jack weiter.

„Ja."

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", jetzt war Daniel richtig neugierig geworden.

„12 Jahre."

„Weiß dein _Gott_ das du hier bist?" Teal´c betonte dieses Wort mit Abscheu und Amaya wandte sich ihm zu.

„Er ist nicht mein Gott und nein, er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin. Sollte er das herausfinden, wäre ich des Todes."

„Ich will es mal so ausdrücken..." Jack zögerte etwas und suchte nach der richtigen Formulierung. „Du wurdest nicht geschickt um uns auszuhorchen oder so?"

„Nein."

„Dann... stehen wir alle auf der selben Seite?"

„Ja. Leider kann ich im Moment nichts tun, um euch das zu beweisen. Aber ich könnte euch helfen, von hier zu fliehen." Schlagartig sahen sie sich an.

„Wie?"

„Ich weiß die Anzahl der Wachen, ihre Gewohnheiten und Schichtwechsel. Auch kenne ich mich im Palast soweit aus, dass ich euch zum Ausgang führen kann."

„Nun schön aber.. was verlangst du dafür?", fragte Daniel fast etwas unsicher.

„Ich verlange nur, das mich einer von euch tötet, nachdem euch die Flucht gelang. Drei Schüsse mit einer Zat."

Die Freunde starrten sie mit blanken Entsetzten an „Wa-" das metallische Stampfen der Jaffarüstungen lies Jack verstummen. Schnell stand Amaya auf und sah sich um. „Bitte glaubt mir, ich bin auf eurer Seite und will euch helfen. Wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, dann lügt in Horus Verhör auf keinem Fall! Ich komme wieder, so bald ich kann." Und ohne dass irgendwer noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie verschwunden.

Jack rutschte wieder zu den anderen und einen Moment lang schien jeder in Gedanken das Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen.

„Glaubt ihr ihr?" Sam sah fragend in die Runde.

„Ja... ich hatte nicht das Gefühl das sie lügt... dafür schien sie mir zu.. ernst"

Daniel wusste nicht wie er es besser beschreiben konnte.

Jack wechselte einen Blick mit Teal´c.

„Wir haben nicht viel zu verlieren... und fürs erste können wir es ja so machen."

Sam nickte und die Freunde versanken nochmals in Stille.

„Wir können sie nicht umbringen.", sagte Daniel schließlich leise und sah die anderen an. „Die Frage ist, warum will sie überhaupt das wir sie umbringen. Ich meine... Gott, sie ist 12!" Sam versuchte erst gar nicht die Fassungslosigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

„Sie muss schon sehr lange hier sein um den Palast und die Gewohnheiten der Wachen zu kennen.", gab Teal´c zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht möchte sie nicht mehr unter einem falschen Gott dienen?"

„Ja, aber sie könnte mit uns fliehen, wäre dann frei und... könnte zum Beispiel wieder zu ihren Volk zurück!"

„Wenn es das noch gibt Daniel."

Der Archäologe sah Jack zerknirscht an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihr Angebot annehmen. Wenn wir erst mal von hier weg sind, können wir immer noch versuchen, sie zu überreden, dass der Tod nicht der Ausweg ist.", schlug er vor.

„Und wenn sie es von uns verlangt, bevor wir durch das Tor gehen?" Daniels Frage verhallte unbeantwortet.

Sie wussten nicht, wie lange sie nun schon in dieser Zelle waren, da man ihnen auch ihre Uhren abgenommen hatte, doch schien es eine halbe Ewigkeit zu sein.

„Seit wann warten die eigentlich so lange, bis sie einen hohlen und mit ihrem Ich-bin-dein-Gott-knie-vor-mir-nieder-und-bete-mich-an-weil-ich-der-Größte-bin Gefasel anfangen?", genervt stand Jack auf und versuchte, ohne das Kraftfeld zu berühren, einen besseren Blick auf den Gang zu bekommen.

„Vielleicht ist Horus nicht so ungeduldig wie die anderen Systemlords und lässt seine Feinde gerne mal warten?", schlug Daniel vor.

„Was weißt du eigentlich über ihn Teal´c?"

Der Jaffa der sich in sein Kelnorem versunken hatte, öffnete nur halb die Augen, als er dem Major antwortete.

„Er ist ein mächtiger Systemlord, bleibt aber meistens in seinem Teil der Galaxis. Es geht das Gerücht um, dass er eine neue Waffe hat, die es einem unmöglich macht ihn anzulügen und das schon viele seiner Feinde deswegen gestorben sind. Horus ist vor allem hinter Naquadah her und er ist sich auch nicht zu fein es gegen andere Sachen bei den übrigen Systemlords einzutauschen. Mir ist auch zu Ohren gekommen, das er recht launisch sein soll und auch schon mal seine loyalsten Diener wegen einer Kleinigkeit tötet."

„Netter Zeitgenosse also, was?", der Sarkasmus in Jacks Stimme lies sich deutlich heraushören als er sich auf den Boden setzte.

Ich schaffte es ungesehen zurück in mein Quartier und stellte den Stuhl zurück an seinen alten Platz. Bevor ich mich gezeigt hatte, war ich eine Weile im Belüftungsschacht geblieben um ihnen zuzuhören und mir ein Bild von ihnen zu machen, zu erfahren, ob ich ihnen trauen konnte. Letzten Endes hatte ich mich dafür entschieden, was konnte mich schon erwarten, außer schlimmsten Falles der Sarkophag? Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen würden, ich hatte das Entsetzen in ihren Augen gesehen. Doch auch wenn sie mir nicht halfen, ich würde einen Weg finden. Ich zog das Kleid aus und legte mich mit meinem Nachtgewand ins Bett. Das Licht im Zimmer, blieb wie immer an.

Als ich erst ein paar Monate Horus Sklavin war, kam jeden Morgen Zarak zu mir um mich zu wecken, doch langsam gewöhnte ich mich daran und meine Innere Uhr weckte mich immer eine Stunde, bevor er kam. Ich war noch immer müde, doch wusste ich, dass ich jetzt keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde und so begab ich mich ins Bad und drehte ohne groß nachzudenken den Wasserhahn auf.

Seit drei Jahren und was weiß ich wie vielen Tagen war ich nun schon Horus´s Sklavin. Oder waren es inzwischen vier Jahre? Irgendwann habe ich einfach aufgehört zu zählen. Genauso wie ich es aufgegeben habe, zu fliehen. Einmal wäre es mir beinahe gelungen, wir waren auf einem Planeten und Lossos - mein früherer Wächter - hatte mich kurz aus den Augen gelassen. Ich schaffte es bis zum Stargate, bevor sie mich fingen. Lossos wurde vor meinen Augen grausam töteten und Horus nahm es selbst in die Hand mir beizubringen, was auf Flucht für Strafen standen. Seitdem weiß ich auch, wie es sich anfühlt, in den Ketten im Verhörraum zu hängen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür lies mich aufschrecken und hinunter zu meinen Händen blicken, die ich immer noch unter dem Wasserstrahl hielt. „Scheiße!", schnell zog ich sie zurück als ich sah, das sie krebsrot waren und sich bereits kleine Blasen bildeten. Verdammt, warum konnte ich auch nicht besser aufpassen? Es klopfte noch einmal und in einem möglichst neutralen Ton schrie ich, das ich gleich kommen würde.

Ich drehte den Wasserhahn in die Mitte und wartete etwas, damit das Wasser kühler werden konnte, dann nahm ich das kleine Handtuch, wickelte meine rechte Hand vorsichtig damit ein und wusch mir das Gesicht mit dem jetzt kühlen Nass. Beim Abtrocknen tupfte ich meine Hände nur vorsichtig ab und war zum ersten mal froh, das ich die Schmerzen nicht spüren konnte. In meinem Bad hing ein neues Kleid für heute, also riss ich aus dem gestrigen zwei längere Streifen heraus und band mir den schwarzen Stoff so gut es ging um die Hände und Finger. Das neue Kleid anzuziehen bereitete mir einige Schwierigkeiten aber ich bekam es hin, bevor Zarak ein drittes und letztes mal klopfen würde.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat dann hinaus in den Hauptraum, Zarak musterte mich kritisch, bemerkte die schwarzen Verbände, sagte aber nichts. Es kam schließlich nicht zum ersten mal vor und da mein heutiges Gewand ebenfalls schwarz war und nur ein paar goldene Akzente enthielt, hoffte ich, das es nicht weiter auffallen würde.

Ich aß brav das Schälchen Obst, das mein Wächter mir wie jeden Morgen brachte und versuchte meine Hände dabei so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen, was sich allerdings als schwieriger als gedacht herausstellte. Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte gingen wir zum Thronsaal – so dachte ich zumindest. Doch nachdem wir im zweiten Gang nicht nach rechts abbogen wusste ich, wohin Zarak mich brachte: Zu den Folterkammern.

Saros, der Jaffa der für die Gefangenen zuständig war, war gerade damit beschäftigt den Anführer der Tauri an die Decke zu ketten, als wir eintraten. Mein Herr kam ein paar Sekunden nach uns und in dieser Zeit merkte ich, wie mich der Tauri musterte.

„Du bist also der Anführer?" Horus ging einmal um ihn herum und sah ihn abschätzend und missbilligend zugleich an.

„Kann man so sagen. Und wer bist du? ... Legt ihr Goa`Uld nicht eigentlich so viel Wert, auf eure Selbstdarstellung?", fragte der Colonel.

Wusste Jack nicht schon wie mein Gebieter hieß? Was tat er? Spielte er auf Zeit? Mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte ich nicht, denn mein Gebieter schien ihm tatsächlich antworten zu wollen.

„Oh – habe ich etwa wirklich versäumt mich vorzustellen? Mein Name ist Horus – und du wirst leiden!" Mit diesen Worten gab er Saros einen Wink und dieser setzte einen Dreizack ähnlichen schwarzen Stab auf Jack´s Brust, woraufhin der Mensch in Schmerzen ausbrach und schrie. Ich ebenfalls.

Nach 10 Sekunden hörte die Qual auf.

„Was wolltet ihr auf diesem Planeten?" Während er das sagte, nahm er mich grob an der Hand und zerrte mich vor den Gefangenen. Meine Gabe war es, das ich fühlen konnte, was andere fühlten. Mit ein bisschen Übung konnte ich so feststellen, ob jemand die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht.

Jack sah mich an, als er antwortete: „Wir wollten uns nur den Wald ansehen, dachten wir gehen mal wieder wandern. Konnten ja nicht ahnen, das wir schon wieder über einen von euch Goa´Uld stolpern würden." Warum tat er das? Ich hatte ihnen doch gesagt das sie versuchten sollten, so wenig wie möglich zu lügen! Wieder wurde der Dreizack angesetzt und wieder schrieen wir beide. Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis die Pein vorbei war.

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Wer hat euch geschickt? Seid ihr Spione der Tokra? Ich habe gehört, ihr habt schon oft mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet."

Diesmal sah Jack Horus an „Wir kamen wirklich nur her um uns die Gegend anzusehen." Ich merkte das der Stab ihm zusetzte, denn er atmete flacher und schneller als zuvor.

„Es ist zum Teil richtig was er sagt, Gebieter."

„Ist es das, meine Kleine?"

Horus ging noch einmal um den Gefangenen herum und sah mich dann an. Vergnügen, Macht, Lust, Gier all das schimmerte in seinen Augen. Ihm gefiel es – ja er brauchte es geradezu, Leute zu quälen. Wie sich das auf mich auswirkte, darauf nahm er keine sonderliche Rücksicht. Denn dadurch das ich Gefühle mit Anderen teilen konnte, hatte ich in dem Moment die selben Emotionen zu ertragen.

Erst vor gut eineinhalb Jahren hatte ich gemerkt, das ich selbst jedoch immer weniger von meinen eigenen Gefühle wahrnahm. So zum Beispiel machte mir heißes oder eiskaltes Wasser nichts mehr aus – ich fühlte es nicht, ich sah nur, was es mit meiner Haut tat z.B. in Form von Blasen oder Erfrierungen. Meine Nerven waren dabei abzusterben und durch irgendein perfides Spiel des Schicksals, wurde es auch durch den Sarkophag nicht besser.

„Du willst mir also freiwillig nichts verraten. Waren es die Tokra?" Jack lächelte leicht aber ich schüttelte nach ein paar Sekunden meinen Kopf.

„Die Asgard?" wieder ein Kopfschütteln meinerseits. Mittlerweile sah mir der Tauri wieder in die Augen. Aus seinen Gefühlen konnte ich langsam herauslesen, das er begriff was meine Rolle war und das es ihn nicht gerade freute.

„Ein anderer Goa´Uld?"

„Willst du jetzt jede Rasse im Universum mit mir durchgehen?", blaffte der Colonel ihn an. Horus antwortete mit einem Grinsen

„Wenn es sein muss. Weißt du, ich habe Zeit und du und deine Freunde ja jetzt auch! Amaya?"

„Nein, kein Goa´Uld, Herr"

„Eine andere Rasse? Oder seid ihr wirklich von selbst auf diesen Planeten gekommen?" er klang überlegend. „Ich glaube es ist letzteres, Herr"

„Du glaubst?" Ärger und Wut überkamen ihn und ehe ich mich wappnen konnte, gab er mir eine Ohrfeige, die mich zu Boden gehen lies. Ich fühlte fast im selben Augenblick Jack´s Wut auf meinen Gebieter und beeilte mich aufzustehen. Die Ohrfeige selber tat nur minimal weh – in solchen Momenten war ich über die Nervenschäden richtig froh. Ich sah den Gefangenen noch einmal tiefer in die Augen, bohrender, während der Lord seinen Frage wiederholte: „Seid ihr wirklich einfach nur durch Zufall hier?" Diesmal konnte ich ihm eine eindeutige Antwort liefern: „Ja."

Es war einfach nur aus purem Spaß, das Horus Jack noch vier weitere Male mit dem Dreizack foltern lies bevor er Saros befahl, ihn zurück in die Zelle zu bringen. Ich selbst konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und wurde ebenfalls zurück in meinen Raum gebracht.

Den zwei Wachen die Jack links und rechts unter seinen Armen gepackt hatten wurde durch eine dritte das Kraftfeld der Zelle herunter gefahren, wo sie ihn dann einfach hineinwarfen und an ihren Platz zurückkehrten. Sofort waren Daniel, Sam und Teal´c an Jacks Seite, der auf dem Bauch liegen geblieben war.

„Sir, können sie mich hören?"

Ein Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, als er sich mühevoll auf den Bauch drehte.

„Ich lebe noch, Carter."

„Konntest du irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen, O´Neill?", fragte der Jaffa während Daniel und Sam ihm halfen sich aufzusetzen und gegen die Wand zu lehnen.

„Nicht viel. Nur das dieses Mädchen wohl irgendwie meine Gedanken lesen kann oder so .. auf jeden Fall wusste sie, wann ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe und wann nicht." Man merkte das es ihm schwer fiel, so viel zu reden, da er immer mal wieder kurz aussetzte.

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Keiner kann Gedanken lesen."

Verständnislos sah Sam ihn an. „Ich meine, wir haben zwar schon die unterschiedlichsten Rassen getroffen und manche Technologie hätte vielleicht das Potenzial dazu aber..." nachdenklich verstummte sie, ehe sie erneut ansetzte:

„Sollte es allerdings wirklich stimmen, haben wir ein ernstes Problem. Wir können Horus somit nicht belügen und sollte er den Iris Code wollen oder irgendeine Adresse eines Stützpunktes unserer Alliierten..." „Wäre das ziemlich blöd, ich weiß, Carter." Jack zog die Beine an, so das er nun im Schneidersitz dasaß, rieb sich die Handgelenke und machte kurz einen Moment die Augen zu, ehe er sie wieder öffnete und weiter sprach:

„Andererseits hat sie _**uns**_ um Hilfe gebeten und wenn Horus uns tötet, wäre das doch nicht in ihrem Interesse. Wir sollten also schleunigst einen Plan machen, wie wir hier rauskommen – mit ihr."

„Wenn sie das Schloss so gut kennt, wie sie sagt, müsste sie uns nur ein paar Waffen beschaffen."

„Teal´c hat recht, dann müssen wir nur noch das Kraftfeld deaktivieren und unseren Weg hier raus finden.", schlussfolgerte der Major.

„Moment mal, verlangt ihr da nicht ein kleines bisschen viel von dem Mädchen? Was wenn sie gefasst wird und wie soll sie überhaupt in eine Waffenkammer kommen?", bemerkte Daniel, doch Teal´c war mit seinen Überlegungen schon einen Schritt weiter: „Wenn sie hierher gekommen ist, ohne das die Wachen sie gesehen haben, dann kann sie auch zu einer Waffenkammer gelangen." „Okay, dann müssen wir ihr das nur noch sagen, wenn sie das nächste mal auftaucht. Waffen – Tür – hier rausfinden – zum Stargate hetzen – nach Hause gehen. Klingt für mich wie nach einem Plan." Jack lächelte seine Freunde ermutigend an und diese nickten. Jetzt hieß es warten.

Nachdem Amaya sich ein paar Stunden erholt hatte und es Nacht geworden war, ging sie durch die Lüftungsschächte wieder zu den Gefängniszellen. Mit einem leisen

„Hallo" machte sie sich bemerkbar. Sofort gingen die Freunde zu dem Kraftfeld.

„Hi, wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht es gut Daniel Jackson. Ich möchte mich gerne bei O`Neill entschuldigen."

Jack lächelte sie an: „Ach Quatsch, du kannst doch nichts für diesen aufgeblasenen Sack. Aber mich würde schon interessieren wie du das angestellt hat, dieses Lüge-oder-Wahrheit-Ding."

„Ich kann fühlen, was du fühlst."

„Also bist du ein Empath?", überrascht sah Sam sie an.

„Wenn man das bei euch so nennt." Sie lächelte und die anderen waren teils erstaunt und schockiert.

„Das funktioniert aber nur in einem bestimmten Radius.", erklärte Amaya weiter.

„Und wie groß ist der?"

„Etwa 6 Meter. Habt ihr euch entschieden?" Daniel meinte in ihren Augen so etwas wie Hoffnung aufflackern zu sehen, als alle nickten.

Teal´c erklärte Amaya daraufhin ihren Plan und sie willigte nach kurzer Überlegung ein – wenn sie es gleich umsetzten würden. Da niemand etwas dagegen hatte, lieber früher statt später zu verschwinden, stimmten sie zu. „Sir, wir sollten nicht vergessen unsere Sachen noch zu holen, vor Allem den Transmitter." „Geht klar, Carter."

Endlich! Endlich würde sie hier wegkommen, nie wieder gefoltert werden oder bei einer zusehen müssen, tun und lassen was sie wollte!

Sterben.

Sie war in diesem Moment so glücklich, das sie sich zügeln musste, nicht unvorsichtig zu werden, als sie an der nächsten Waffenkammer ankam. Sie konzentrierte sich auf irgendwelche Gefühle, die verraten würden, das Jaffa in der Nähe waren oder sogar _in_ dem Lager, doch nachdem die Luft rein war und sie auch niemanden sah, öffnete sie leise das Gitter. Die Zat´s waren schnell gefunden und vier davon in den Schacht geschoben, ehe sie hinterher kroch, die Waffen einsteckte und ihren Weg zurücknahm.

Als sie an der Öffnung im Zellengang war, machte sie ein vereinbartes Geräusch und SG-1 machte so viel Lärm das eine genervte Wache in den Trakt kam. Samantha kniete neben O´Neill und führte eine Herzdruckmassage aus während Daniel die Wache anschrie, das sie doch was tun solle, ihr Freund sterbe! Völlig perplex stand der Jaffa da und rief nach seinem Kameraden, der daraufhin hereingelaufen kam, dann deaktivierte er auf dem Bedienfeld das Kraftfeld und eine Sekunde nach dem er das getan hatte, gingen er und sein Kumpel, getroffen von meiner Zat, zu Boden.

Schnell schleiften Daniel und Teal´c die Jaffa in die Zelle, während Sam und Jack sich schon einmal eine Zat nahmen.

„Gut gemacht, Amaya!"

„Danke." Man merkte, das sie stolz auf sich war – aber auch das sie Angst hatte.

„Okay, weißt du wo es zu unseren Sachen geht?", erkundigte sich Sam.

„Ja, hier entlang, den Gang geradeaus und dann zweimal links."

„Also los Leute, machen wir das wir hier rauskommen.", sagte Jack und so schlichen sich die Fünf die Gänge entlang bis sie zu besagtem Raum kamen und ihre Sachen holten.

„Für den Ausgang müssen wir drei Stockwerk tiefer." „Okay, du bleibst in unserer Mitte, Teal´c pass auf das uns keiner in den Rücken schießt." „Geht klar O´Neill." Und so machte sich die Truppe auf, doch nachdem sie ins untere Stockwerk gelangt waren, begegneten ihnen mehr Jaffa und sie hatten keine andere Wahl mehr, als sich den Weg freizukämpfen. Immer mal wieder lächelte Daniel Amaya an, er merkte das sie Angst hatte und versuchte ihr Mut zu machen: „Weißt du, wir waren schon in viel schlimmeren Situationen als dieser hier."

„Wirklich? Ihr werdet also oft gefangen genommen?"

„Ähm..." etwas verlegen sah Daniel sie an. „So oft auch wieder nicht... hin und wieder. Aber wir haben es noch immer geschafft."

Amaya lächelte ihn leicht an. Kurz darauf mussten sie sich ihren Weg mit C4 frei sprengen, doch danach waren sie endlich draußen.

Der Wald bot zwar den Vorteil, das es schwerer war sie zu fangen aber man kam auch langsamer voran – was allerdings auch für die feindlichen Jaffa zutraf, insbesondere weil es Nacht war. Da SG-1 viel Erfahrung mit Flucht und Gejagt werden hatte, reichten immer mal wieder ein paar kurze Sätze oder Handzeichen aus, um die Lage zu beratschlagen. Amaya meinte, dass das Stargate etwa eine Tagesroute entfernt wäre und so richteten sich alle auf einen längeren Marsch ein. Nach drei Stunden nahm Teal´c das total erschöpfte Mädchen einfach Huckepack und sie beschlossen nur kurz vor Tageseinbruch vier Stunden zu ruhen, da am Stargate wahrscheinlich eh schon Jaffa auf sie warten würden.

An einer besonders dicht bewachsenen Stelle, von der aus man nicht einmal mehr den Sternenhimmel sehen konnte, schlugen sie ein provisorisches Lager auf, natürlich ohne Feuer. Vorsichtig legte Teal´c die Kleine ab, aber sie wachte trotzdem auf und rieb sich müde die Augen.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Immer noch im Wald. Wir machen nur kurz Rast.", erklärte Daniel und gab dem Mädchen seine Jacke, die sie auch gleich dankend anzog.

Teal´c stellte sich gut zwei Meter entfernt neben einen Baum und hielt Wache, während die anderen Vier zusammenrückten, um sich gegenseitig etwas zu wärmen.

Amaya saß in der Mitte, rechts von ihr Sam und dann Jack, links von ihr Daniel, der sich auch gleich neugierig an das Mädchen wandte:  
"Wie nennt sich eure Rasse, Amaya?"

„Wir sind die Xings."

„Die Xings – noch nie gehört.", überlegend sah er kurz geradeaus.

„Wir sind nicht sehr viele, vielleicht 130 000? Ich kann es dir nicht genau sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, was in meiner Abwesenheit passiert ist."

„Wie lange bist du schon in Horus Gefangenschaft?", fragte Samantha.

„3 Jahre."

„Und wie kam es dazu?", wollte nun wieder Daniel wissen.

„Ich war zu Besuch auf einem Planeten unserer Alliierten, als auf einmal Mutterschiffe der Goa´Uld auftauchten und sie sogleich anfingen, die Städte zu bombardieren und die Bewohner gefangen zu nehmen. Ich konnte mich mit einer paar Freunden in den Wald flüchten, doch nicht für lange, sie fanden uns und wir wurden ebenfalls mitgenommen. Ich habe schon seit Geburt diese Gabe, die es mir erlaubt, die Gefühle anderer zu fühlen. Die Zellen in denen wir untergebracht waren, waren überfüllt, jeder schrie, hatte Todesangst, Panik, manche so starke Schmerzen von ihren Verletzungen, dass sie schrieen oder einfach nur ohnmächtig wurden. Es wurde mir zu viel, ich fing an ... na ja .. durch zudrehen, zu schreien. Ich konnte das alles nicht mehr bewältigen, es waren einfach zu viele Emotionen auf einmal. Eine Wache meldete es Horus und er verhörte mich so lange, bis ich ihm schließlich von meiner Gabe erzählte."

„Woher weißt du eigentlich das Horus kein Gott ist?", fragte Jack nach einer kurzen Stille.

„Mein Volk hat nie daran geglaubt, das die Goa´Uld Götter sind. Deswegen werden wir auch von ihnen getötet."

„Haben noch andere Leute aus deinem Volk deine Fähigkeit?", frage Daniel.

„Nein, so weit ich weiß, nur ich. Wie ist es eigentlich so, auf eurer Heimatwelt?", neugierig sah sie die Freunde nacheinander an.

„Unser Planet besteht zu 80% aus Wasser und auf dem Land gibt es ganz unterschiedliche Klimazonen. Wüsten, Eislandschaften, normales Klima oder tropisches Klima-"

„Was Carter versucht zu sagen ist, dass es auf unserem Planten ganz klasse ist. Im Sommer scheint die Sonne und man kann schwimmen gehen und im Winter. da fährt man eben Ski". schmunzelnd sah Jack Sam an und die schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf aber lächelte dann ebenfalls.

„Was ist Ski? Und auf meinem Planeten, Xaou, herrscht immer Winter." Interessiert sah sie Jack an.

„Naja, da schnallt man sich zwei Bretter unter die Füße, nimmt in jede Hand einen langen Stock und fährt dann den Berg runter – macht ne Menge Spaß."

Amaya versuchte sich das Ganze vorzustellen, während Sam ein paar Müsliriegel austeilte. „Hier, du hast doch sicherlich Hunger."

„Danke."

„Hast du dir deine Hände verletzt?" Sam deutete auf die provisorischen Verbände und Amaya nickte.

„Ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Ich wollte mich waschen, war aber in Gedanken und habe so nicht gleich gesehen, dass das Wasser zu heiß ist."

Während sie ihren Riegel aß, nahm Sam vorsichtig eine ihrer Hände und sah sie sich an. Dann nahm sie aus ihrem Rucksack das 1.-Hilfe-Set und erklärte Amaya dabei, was sie tat. „Ich werde deine Hände erst mal desinfizieren, das könnte etwas brennen. Danach werde ich dir eine Salbe auftragen und sie verbinden, okay?"

Die Schwarzhaarige sah die vielen Salben und Dinge zwar erst etwas skeptisch an, nickte aber dann: „Okay."

Als Sam auch mit ihrer linken Hand fertig war, sah das Mädchen sie unsicher an.

„Wie soll ich euch eigentlich anreden?" Etwas verdutzt sah Daniel sie an.

„Du kannst Daniel zu mir sagen."

„Einfach Jack.", lächelte der Colonel sie an.

„Und mich Sam. Und Teal´c ... nennst du einfach Teal´c."

„Also soll ich euch nicht mit eurem Rang anreden?"

„Quatsch. Du gehörst doch jetzt zum Team.", zwinkerte Jack sie an und Amaya sah etwas verlegen zu Boden.

„Darf ich zu Teal´c gehen?" Sam nickte und so ging die Zwölfjährige leise zu dem Jaffa.

Dieser drehte sich um, als er Schritte hörte und sah sie an, als sie sich neben ihn stellte.

„Stimmt es, das ich dich einfach mit deinem Vornamen anreden darf?"

Teal´c neigte den Kopf, als Zeichen der Zustimmung.

„Darf ich dich fragen, warum du bei den Tauri bist und nicht im Dienst von einem der falschen Götter?"

„Die Tauri haben mir damals die Möglichkeit und die Hoffnung gegeben, mein Volk von der Sklaverei der Goa´Uld zu befreien. Außerdem sind sie meine Freunde geworden."  
"Und deine Familie?"

„Ich habe einen Sohn, Rya´c."

„Vermisst du ihn?"

„Natürlich. Aber ich weiß das ich ihn wiedersehen werde." Man merkte Teal´c seinen Stolz sichtlich an und Amaya war eine Weile still.

„Was ist mit deiner Familie?", fragte der Jaffa.

„Ich weiß es nicht... vielleicht sind sie auch schon tot.", traurig sah sie zu Boden.

„Wir können dir helfen, sie zu finden."

Ein geflüstertes „Danke." lies Teal´c Amaya ansehen und in diesem Moment kam sie ihm einfach nur verloren, verängstigt und allein vor. Er legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, was sie zu ihm hochblicken lies. Ein winziges Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Jaffa und die ehemalige Sklavin lächelte ihn ebenso zaghaft zurück an.

In der Zwischenzeit beratschlagten Daniel, Sam und Jack ihre Lage.

„In etwa sechs Stunden sind wir überfällig und Hammond wird einen Suchtrupp losschicken, bis dahin sollten wir beim Stargate sein.", legte Jack fest.

„Das Stargate wird bis dahin sicherlich schon von Horus Wachen schwer bewacht sein. Wenn wir Pech haben werden auch Al´kesh und Gleiter da sein.", bemerkte der Major.

„Also werden wir ne Ablenkung brauchen. Leider haben wir diesmal nur drei Packungen C-4 dabei."

„Aber Hammond wird doch sicherlich zuerst ein MALP durchs Tor schicken und wenn er dann sieht, das es bewacht wird..." Daniel lies den Satz unvollendet und sah Sam hilfesuchend an.

„Sicherlich. Uns wird schon was einfallen und wenn nicht, müssen wir eben für eine Ablenkung sorgen.", half Sam ihm.

„Genau. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns für ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen." Als Jack zu Ende gesprochen hatte, kam auch Amaya zurück und setzte sich wieder zwischen Samantha und Daniel. Die nächsten vier Stunden ruhten die Freunde.

Teal´c machte sie zur vereinbarten Zeit wach und die Freunde setzten ihren Marsch zum Stargate so schnell es ihnen möglich war, fort.

Zum Glück hatte Sam nicht Recht behalten und es waren keine Gleiter oder Al´kesh zu sehen, dafür zählten der Colonel und Teal´c zusammen etwa 60 Jaffa rund um das Stargate.

Hinter einem Hügel, gut verschanzt, gingen sie noch einmal ihre Optionen durch.

„Das C-4 so anzubringen, das es sie vom Stargate weglockt, wird nicht leicht sein bei den ganzen Wachen.", überlegend sah Jack auf die Jaffa, die nur darauf warteten, dass sich etwas bewegte.

„Wir sollten warten, bis Hammond uns kontaktiert.", meinte Teal´c.

„Ja, der General könnte ein paar Hand- und Blendgranaten durchs Tors schicken, das würde zumindest für Verwirrung sorgen.", stimmte Sam zu.

Unzufrieden sah Jack wieder auf den Platz. „Wenn Granaten durch das Tor kommen werden sie sich wahrscheinlich in einem Halbkreis um das Tor herum zurückziehen... zur Waldgrenze. Ich werde das C-4 dort anbringen."

„Ich werde dir helfen, O´Neill."

„Okay, geh du nach rechts, ich werde die linke Flanke übernehmen."

Der Jaffa nickte und so machten sich die Zwei leise auf.

„Was ist C-4, Daniel?", flüsterte Amaya.

„Das ist Sprengstoff. Und Hammond ist unser Vorgesetzter auf der Erde."

Gerade als Amaya ansetzten wollte, um noch etwas zu fragen, setzte sich der Ring des Stargates in Bewegung und die Jaffa, die am nächsten zum Tor standen, gingen einen Schritt zurück, Waffen im Anschlag.

„SG-1 bitte kommen, hier spricht General Hammond.", tönte es aus Sams Funkgerät, kurz nach dem sich der Ereignishorizont stabilisiert hatte.

„Carter hier, Sir. Uns geht es gut, allerdings könnten wir ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, Sir. Ein Goa´Uld namens Horus lebt auf diesem Planeten und besetzt das Stargate, sodass wir keine Möglichkeit haben rauszuwählen."

„Wie viele Jaffa?"

„Sechzig, in etwa. Im Moment sind noch keine Gleiter zu sehen aber ich fürchte es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Sechzig, Major?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, Sir."

„Wie können wir ihnen helfen?"

„Ein paar Blend- und Handgranaten wären gut Sir, damit wir sie an den Waldrand treiben können, wo der Colonel und Teal´c gerade drei Packungen C-4 anbringen."

„Ich werde das sofort veranlassen Major. Außerdem werde ich SG-2 und 3 sagen sie sollen sich in Bereitschaft halten."

„Danke Sir, Carter out."

Daniel griff ebenfalls zu seinem Funkgerät. „Jack, Teal´c habt ihr das mitbekommen?"

„Ja Daniel, macht euch schon mal bereit."

„Ich habe mitgehört Daniel Jackson und bin auf dem Weg zurück."

Der Jaffa kam ein paar Minuten früher wie Jack und gemeinsam warteten sie darauf, dass der General mit der Ablenkung begann. Mit einem leisen „Plopp plopp" kamen circa 14 Granaten durch das Tor. Kaum passierte das, näherten sich die Freunde langsam in einem Halbkreis dem Stargate. Einige Granaten flogen nur 4 Meter, andere etwa 9 Meter weit und zerstreuten die Jaffa so in alle Richtungen. Todesschreie, Rufe von Rückzug und der Lärm der explodierenden Handgeschosse, waren fast zeitgleich zu hören. Als sich wie vorhergesehen die Jaffa am Waldrand positionierten, ließen Teal´c und Jack den Plastiksprengstoff hochgehen.

Die Waffen im Anschlag und Amaya in der Mitte, suchten sie hinter jedem Hügel der ihnen Deckung bot Schutz und als SG-2 und 3 durchs Tor traten, waren sie nur noch 5 Meter entfernt. Die Verbliebenen Wachen feuerten was sie konnten und versuchten, nun auch hinter ihre Feinde zu gelangen. Überall stürzten Jaffa zu Boden, Blut sickerte aus ihren Wunden und auch SG-3, unter Leitung von Major Reynolds, blieb nicht unversehrt.

In all dem Schlachtfeld konnte Amaya nicht mehr, kauerte sich zusammen und schrie. Sie hielt es nicht mehr aus. Daniel versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch all die Gefühle: Der Hass, die Wut, Panik, die Blutlust, Verachtung und Angst drängten sich in sie, wie Säure sich in Haut fraß. „Daniel, nimm sie und renn durch das Stargate, LOS!", schrie Jack ihn an und ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm Daniel sie in seine Arme und rannte mit dem schreienden Mädchen so schnell er konnte. Er sah nicht zurück, nicht zur Seite, nur direkt auf das Stargate. Er wusste, das seine Freunde ihm Rückendeckung gaben und mit einem letzten großen Schritt, hatte er es geschafft.

Major Reynolds und Major Griff von SG-2 sorgten dafür, dass SG-1 es auch unbeschadet zum Gate schafften und unter einem Kugelhagel zogen sie sich alle zurück und verschwanden im Ereignishorizont.

Kaum waren sie auf der anderen Seite, befahl General Hammond dem Ärzteteam, die Verwundeten auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Als Daniel durchgekommen war, hatte der General das Mädchen überrascht angesehen, doch Daniel hatte gar nicht auf ihn geachtet, sondern war von der Rampe in eine der Ecken gegangen und hatte Amaya, die sich fest in Daniels Shirt gekrallt hatte, immer wieder „Es ist vorbei, es ist vorbei, alles ist gut.", leise ins Ohr geflüstert. Janet und ihr Team, dass sich vorsorglich schon im Torraum eingefunden hatte, signalisierte er mit einer Handbewegung, sich noch zurückzuhalten. Langsam beruhigte sich Amaya etwas und kurz darauf kamen auch schon die anderen durch das Stargate und General Hammond befahl Walter, sofort die Iris zu schließen.

SG-1 hatte nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen aber wie Janet nun mal war, beorderte sie sie trotzdem alle auf die Krankenstation. Außerdem musste sie das fremde Mädchen sowieso noch der Routine Untersuchung unterziehen. Daniel nahm Amaya wieder hoch und so ging die Fünfertruppe zu Janets Reich. Hammond ließ sie erst einmal gewähren.

Die Freunde gingen in einen, im Moment etwas ruhigeren Bereich der Station. Jack und Teal´c setzten sich gemeinsam auf eine Liege, Sam mit Daniel, der Amaya auf den Schoß nahm, auf die andere.

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte Amaya.

„Auf der Krankenstation. Eine Freundin von uns, ihr Name ist Janet, will uns untersuchen um sicher zu gehen, dass es uns gut geht. Du musst keine Angst haben.", erklärte ihr Daniel.

„Sehen so eure Häuser aus?"

„Nein. Weißt du dieses.. Haus, diese Basis, befindet sich unter der Erde. Als Schutzmaßnahme, quasi. Auf der Oberfläche haben wir ganz unterschiedliche Arten von Häuser.", erzählte Daniel.

„Warum als Schutzmaßnahme?", neugierig geworden, sah sie ihn an und legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß.

„Weißt du, nicht alle Menschen auf unserem Planeten wissen vom Stargate. Außerdem lässt sich die Basis so besser sichern, sollten wir angegriffen werden."

„Warum wissen nicht alle vom Stargate?" Daniel überlegte kurz.

„Weil es auf unserer Welt viele verschiedene Völkergruppen gibt und es würde vermutlich zu einem großen Streit kommen... aber das ist im Moment etwas zu kompliziert zu erklären."

„Und die Menschen die mit dieser weißen Kleidung rumlaufen, sind eure Ärzte?"

„Genau."

Janet sah erst nach ihren ernster verletzten Patienten, ehe sie zu SG-1 kam. Das erste, was sie dachte, als sie das Mädchen sah war, dass sie wohl ziemlich lange keine Sonne mehr gesehen hatte, wenn man ihre Hautfarbe betrachtete. Da sie wusste, dass das alles hier Außenstehenden ziemlich befremdlich erschien, ging sie zuerst auf die mysteriöse Besucherin zu.

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Janet und ich bin die Ärztin hier. Wie ist dein Name?"  
"Mein Name ist Amaya." Etwas scheu, sah sie die Frau an.

„Sie war Horus Sklavin.", erklärte Sam, bevor Janet fragen konnte.

„Können sie mich bitte töten?"

Die Frage lies die Erwachsenen einen Moment stocken.

„Töten?" Janet sah sie schockiert an. „Warum.. willst du das?"

„Weil ich mein Leben so nicht weiterführen kann. Bitte."

Sprachlos sah Janet sie an und danach die anderen Vier.

Amaya löste sich in der Zeit von Daniel und stellte sich vor die Ärztin.

Janet ging etwas in die Knie und sah sie an.

„Warum?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ich komme von einem Planeten, auf dem immer Winter ist. Jeder muss mithelfen und anpacken. Ich habe die Gabe, zu fühlen was andere fühlen aber in Wahrheit ist es ein Fluch, weil ich selbst nichts mehr fühlen kann. Ich spüre keine Hitze mehr oder Kälte, selbst Schmerz empfinde ich nicht. Wie soll ich so zurückkehren? Ich wäre nur eine Last, ich würde es nicht einmal merken, wenn ich mir ein Bein breche."

„Seit wann hast du das?"

„Die Gabe habe ich seit Geburt an aber die Gefühllosigkeit erst seit etwa 17 Monaten."

„Schau... ich kann dich nicht töten... ich bin Ärztin und möchte den Leuten helfen."  
"Aber so bin ich nur eine Last! Und wenn noch jemand herausfindet, was ich kann oder wenn Horus kommt und mich zurückholt, dann... ich will nicht mehr zurück!"

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, als sie Janet flehend ansah.

„Bei uns bist du sicher, okay? Wir werden alle auf dich aufpassen. Horus und auch kein anderer Goa´Uld wird dich wieder gefangen nehmen."  
"Aber dafür könnt ihr nicht garantieren. Das kann niemand!"

„Das stimmt." Jack stieg von der Liege und kniete sich neben Janet. „Aber wir sind jetzt deine Freunde und Freunde passen aufeinander auf. Egal ob du eine Gabe hast oder nicht und egal, von wo du kommst." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Du bist keine Last. Dein Leben ist genauso viel Wert, wie alle anderen. Und vielleicht kann Janet dir ja helfen?"

„Helfen?", fragend und ungläubig sah die Schwarzhaarige die Ärztin an.

„Ja. Lass mich dich untersuchen, vielleicht finde ich etwas, das dir hilft, okay?"

Zweifelnd sah sie Janet und Jack an, danach Daniel, Teal´c und Sam, doch schlussendlich nickte sie zaghaft.

Janet wies einen ihrer Assistenten an, sich die Kratzwunden von SG-1 anzusehen und untersuchte Amaya in einem separaten Raum. Die Schwarzhaarige beantwortete ihr die Fragen zu ihrer Herkunft, ihrem Alter und ihrem Heimatplaneten, sowie sie zu Horus gekommen war so, wie sie sie zuvor den anderen erklärt hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit bekamen die Vier frische Kleidung und Daniel begleitete Amaya noch, als sie zum MRT musste.

Während dieser Zeit organisierte Sam auch neue Kleidung für das Mädchen (sie hatte sie von Cassandra aufgehoben) und so kam Amaya in einer etwas zu großen Jeans und einem himmelblauen Pullover zurück.

Danach gingen die Freunde gemeinsam in den Besprechungsraum, wo auch schon der General auf sie, am Kopfende sitzend, wartete. Jack stellte erst einmal die Besucherin vor: „Sir, das hier ist Amaya. Wir haben sie auf dem Planeten getroffen." „Mein Name ist George Hammond. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.", lächelte er sie an.

„Danke. Es ist ebenfalls eine Ehre für mich."

Der General nickte und das Team setzte sich. Sam und Teal´c zu Hammonds Linker und Jack, Daniel und Amaya zu seiner Rechten.

„Colonel, ich erwarte später einen ausführlichen Bericht aber bitte fassen sie die Ereignisse noch einmal kurz zusammen, was auf PX2-713 passiert ist."

„Wir sind angekommen und haben uns umgesehen, da ist Teal´c ein Weg aufgefallen, dem wir dann gefolgt sind. Am Ende des Pfades scheinen wir irgendwie einen Mechanismus für die Transporterringe ausgelöst zu haben, auf jeden Fall fanden wir uns in einem Raum mit Jaffa wieder und wurden gefangen genommen und zu dem Goa´Uld Horus gebracht. Wie sich später herausstellte, hat er auf diesem Planeten einen Palast. Amaya kam zu uns, als wir in der Zelle saßen und bot und uns an, uns zu helfen... wenn wir sie dafür töten."

Verständnislos sah George erst den Colonel, dann die anderen und Amaya an.

„Der Punkt ist" sagte Jack schnell weiter „Wir konnten fliehen, nur war das Stargate ziemlich stark bewacht, also haben wir auf die Deadline gewartet und den Rest kennen sie ja, Sir."

„Ich glaube, das wird ein sehr interessanter Bericht werden, Colonel."

„Ja, Sir."

„Dann schlage ich vor, sie legen sich erst mal hin und schreiben ihn dann. Das Mädchen kann in einem der VIP-Räume untergebracht werden."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging in sein Büro, auch SG-1 und Amaya erhoben sich.

„Ich... will aber nicht alleine sein... im Moment.", zögerlich sah sie Sam an.

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen, wenn du willst?" Amaya nickte heftig und nahm Sam´s Hand. Irgendwie war die Basis ihr noch nicht ganz geheuer.

Die Freunde verabschiedeten sich nacheinander, als sie bei den Quartieren ankamen und verabredeten sich um 0700 h zum Frühstück. Sam betrat gemeinsam mit Amaya ihr Zimmer.

„Ich habe zwar nur ein Bett, aber ich glaube es ist groß genug, das wir beide darauf Platz haben. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Nein, das ist okay.", sie setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sich um.

„Vermisst du hier keine Fenster?"

„Doch... ab und zu. Aber meistens arbeite ich soviel, dass ich eigentlich nur zum Schlafen hier bin."

„Macht ihr das jeden Tag? Zu fremde Welten reisen?"

„Nein, nicht jeden Tag. Es gibt noch viele andere Teams und wir teilen uns die Arbeit."

„Und was machst du, wenn du nicht auf anderen Planeten bist?"

„Ich arbeite in meinem Labor."

„In deinem Labor? Was tust du da?"

„Naja, weißt du ich bin Astrophysikerin und... berechne so allerlei Sachen die mit den Sternen und der Physik zu tun haben. Alles was gerade so anfällt."

„Das klingt sehr verantwortungsvoll."  
"Das ist es auch – aber es macht auch eine Menge Spaß.", lächelte Sam.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir ja dein Labor morgen zeigen?"

„Klar."

„Muss Jack wegen mir einen Bericht schreiben?", etwas zerknirscht sah sie die Blonde an.

„Nein, das ist nach jeder Mission so. Und Daniel, Teal´c und ich müssen auch einen schreiben."

„Und warum hat er dann nur Jack genannt?", verwirrt sah sie sie an.

„Der Colonel mag es nicht besonders, die Berichte zu schreiben, deswegen.", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Amaya nickte und sah sich noch einmal um. Ein Schrank, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen auf dem ein Laptop lag, ein Bücherregal, das Bett und ein roter Teppich schmückten den Raum.

„Und du lebst wirklich hier?"

„Wenn ich arbeite, ja. Aber wenn ich frei habe, fahre ich zu meinem Haus, das auch in der Nähe ist."

Amaya nickte und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

Sam holte eines ihrer kürzeren Nachthemden und gab es ihr. „Leg dich schlafen, ich schreibe noch schnell den Bericht und lege mich dann zu dir."

„Okay.", müde zog sie sich um und kuschelte sich in die weiche Bettdecke.

„Können wir das Licht anlassen? Bitte?"

Sam nickte: „Klar. Gute Nacht." Sie streichelte Amaya über die Wange und wartete bis das Mädchen gleichmäßig und tief atmete, ehe sie sich an den Missionsbericht machte.

Um 0700 trafen ich die Freunde in der Kantine.

„Okay, was würdest du am liebsten Essen, Amaya?", fragte Daniel.

„Ich weiß nicht – was esst ihr denn?"

„Müsli", antwortete Sam.

„Waffeln!", kam es synchron von Teal´c und Jack.

„Ich werde mir eine Semmel holen.", endete Daniel.

„Was gibt es denn auf deiner Heimatwelt?", erkundigte sich Teal´c.

„Meistens Haferbrot ... was sind Waffeln?"

„Da wird ein Teig aus Mehl, Eiern, Mich, Zucker und Vanille in einer Form gebacken, so das die Waffeln aussehen wie ein Kleeblatt aus vier Herzen.", erklärte Sam. „Und wenn du magst, kannst du sie mit Syrup oder Marmelade essen."

„Dann probiere ich das."

„Und zu trinken? Wir haben heiße Schokolade, Orangensaft, Apfelsaft, Tee?", fragte Daniel weiter.

„Orangensaft bitte. Wir bauen die Orangen bei uns in Gewächshäusern an." Man merkte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie sich freute, etwas bekanntes zu hören.

Teal´c und Daniel gingen mit Amaya das Essen holen, während Jack und Sam sich um die Getränke kümmerten. Kaffee – was sonst?

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte sich Daniel nachdem alle wieder saßen.

„Ja, danke. Gehen wir heute wieder zu Janet? Und Sam hat gesagt, das sie mir ihr Labor zeigt!", erzählte sie freudig.

„Na, wenn das so ist muss ich dir ja meines auch zeigen!", zwinkerte Daniel ihr zu. Begeistert nickte Amaya.

„Habt ihr auch Labore?", fragte sie an Jack und Teal´c gewannt.

„Nein."

„Ich ebenfalls nicht." Äußerten sich die beiden.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Teal´c und ich... brauchen eben keins... wir haben nicht so viel Zeug das wir unterbringen müssen."

„Außerdem ist es für die Arbeit von Dr. Jackson und Dr. Carter von Nöten." Da sah sie Teal´c aber fragend an und dann Sam und Daniel.

„Ihr seid Doktoren? Warum habt ihr mich nicht untersucht?"

„Nein, wir sind keine Ärzte, so wie Janet. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, das ich Astrophysikerin bin und da bekommt man eben ab einem gewissen Grad, wenn man studiert, einen Doktor-Titel. Daniel ist Doktor der Archäologie."

„Aha." Man konnte Amaya ansehen, das sie das Ganze etwas verwirrte, doch statt sich lange damit zu aufzuhalten, wandte sie sich wieder ihren Waffeln zu.

„Habt ihr auch eine Familie?"

„Mein Vater ist sozusagen ein Tok´ra und mein Bruder lebt mit seiner Familie ganz in der Nähe."

Jack und Daniel schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ist es, weil ihr so oft auf anderen Planeten seid?", fragte das Mädchen weiter.

„Vielleicht." Erwiderte Daniel. „Bei unserem Job ist es gar nicht so leicht, jemanden zu finden. Vor Allem weil wir nichts von dem Ganzen hier erzählen dürfen." Amaya nickte verstehend.

„Ihr habt nicht oft Besucher hier, oder?", fragte sie etwas zögerlich.

„Nein, warum?", forschte Sam nach.

„Weil ich spüre, das sich alle über mich wundern und überrascht sind."

„Das sind aber alles ganz nette Leute, keine Sorge.", beruhigte Daniel sie.

„Können wir trotzdem gehen?", bat sie.

Die Vier nickten und auf dem Weg zum Aufzug fragte Amaya Daniel dann gleich, was eigentlich ein Archäologe genau war.

„Ein Archäologe erforscht alte Kulturen. Ihre Lebensweise, Kultur, Sprache... alles was damit zusammenhängt. Er will soviel wie möglich erfahren, um aus eventuellen Fehlern der Vergangenheit zu lernen. Außerdem ist es unglaublich spannend, fast so wie ein Puzzel.", erklärte Daniel begeistert.

Amaya nickte verstehend und als sie an Daniels Labor bzw. Büro ankamen, sah sie sich staunend um. Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Daniel damit, Amayas Fragen über die verschiedenen Artefakte zu beantworten.

Der Colonel ging währenddessen die Missionsberichte abgeben und stieß wieder zu den Anderen, als diese gerade dabei waren, in Samanthas Labor zu gehen.

Wie Daniel vorher, beantwortete auch Sam alle von Amayas Fragen, bis Sgt. Kilmer ihnen mitteilte, das Dr. Fraiser sie gerne sehen würde. Augenblicklich merkte man Amaya wieder die Anspannung und Ernsthaftigkeit an, die sie sonst an den Tag legte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zur Krankenstation, wo Janet auch schon nach wenigen Augenblicken zu ihnen kam. „Guten Morgen!", begrüßte sie die Truppe und bat Amaya, sich auf die Liege zu setzten. Die anderen positionierten sich um sie.

„Körperlich gesehen, kann ich nichts finden, das heißt deine Nerven sind intakt. Was allerdings anders ist, ist ein Teil deiner Gehirnfunktion." Janet deutete auf einen Monitor, der die gestrigen Scans von Amayas Gehirn anzeigte.

„Hier und hier ist eine erhöhte Hirntätigkeit zu erkennen. Bei normalen Menschen beträgt sie ca. 23%, bei dir sind es fast mehr wie 80%."

„Und kann man das... abschalten?", fragte Amaya unsicher.

„Nein. Aber ich möchte gerne noch einen Test mit dir machen, er nennt sich Elektroneurographie. Das dient der Ableitung von motorischen und sensiblen Nervenleitgeschwindigkeiten und das Ganze registrieren wir mit Oberflächenelektroden. Okay?"

„Okay.", ermutigend lächelte Janet sie an.

„Und was genau.. sagt uns das dann?", fragte Jack.

„Ich kann damit periphere Nervenläsionen lokalisieren und ihren Verlauf feststellen.", erklärte die Ärztin.

Jack nickte und Janet ging mit Amaya in einen der angrenzenden Untersuchungsräume.

„Carter und ich müssen noch mal zum General, bleibt ihr hier?" Der Jaffa und Daniel nickten und Sam und Jack machten sich auf den Weg ins 27. Untergeschoss.

Am Büro angekommen, klopfte Jack und Hammond bat sie herein.

„Ich habe ihre Berichte gelesen" mit einer Handbewegung deutete er den Beiden, sich zu setzen. „Es stellt sich für mich nur die Frage, was wir mit dem Mädchen machen und wir dürfen auch Horus nicht vergessen."

„Janet macht gerade noch ein paar Tests mit ihr aber bis jetzt sieht es nicht so aus, als ob wir ihr helfen könnten.", antwortete Sam.

„Wir werden sie davon überzeugen, dass der Tod nicht die Lösung ist, außerdem sollten wir ihr Volk kontaktieren."

„Da stimme ich ihnen zu, Colonel. Besorgen sie sich die Adresse und wählen sie sie an, Major. In der Zwischenzeit will ich nicht, das sie die Basis verlässt."

„Ach, kommen sie schon General! Was soll sie denn bitteschön anstellen? Von medizinischer Seite aus besteht kein Risiko und wir können sie doch nicht hier unten einsperren.", protestierte Jack.

Hammond sah ihn mit einem strafenden Blickan.

„Ich wusste, dass das jetzt von ihnen kommt, Jack trotzdem. Wir können in 36 Stunden noch einmal darüber reden, wenn wir mehr wissen."

Man merkte Jack an, dass es ihm nicht passte und er am liebsten noch etwas gesagt hätte, doch er hielt den Mund.

„Was ist mit Horus? Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass er hier auftaucht und uns angreift, Major?"

„Ich denke, er will Amaya auf jeden Fall zurück, sie war immerhin seine neue Geheimwaffe."

„Und da wir jetzt in ihrem Besitz sind, bzw. ihr geholfen haben zu fliehen, wird Horus auch egal sein, dass die Erde Mitglied im Abkommen der geschützten Planeten ist.", bemerkte Jack.

„Der Colonel hat Recht! Horus könnte Amaya als eine Gefahr für sich und als „fortschrittliche Technologie" ansehen, auf jeden Fall so, dass wir eine Gefahr für ihn wären – und für andere Goa`Uld. Damit verletzten wir das Abkommen.", führte Sam den Gedankengang von Jack weiter.

„Vor Allem da die Goa´Uld ja auch noch selbst entscheiden dürfen, **was** eine Gefahr für sie darstellt.", endete Jack trocken.

Der General sah die Beiden alamiert an: „Also, was sollen wir am Besten tun?"

Für ein paar Augenblicke herrschte Stille.

„Am sichersten wäre sie im Moment bei den Asgard. Die Goa´Uld würden sich nicht trauen, sie anzugreifen.", überlegte Jack laut.

Samantha nickte zustimmend.

„Okay, Major, wählen sie erst einmal ihren Heimatplaneten an, danach sehen wir weiter. Wegtreten!"

Jack und Sam erhoben sich und verließen das Büro. „Ich hol die Kleine, bleiben sie hier, Carter." „Ja, Sir."

Und so machte sich Jack auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, wo Amaya mit Janet gerade den Untersuchungsraum verließ. „Wie ist der Test verlaufen?", erkundigte sich Teal´c.

„Ich muss ihn erst auswerten aber ich werde zu euch kommen, sobald ich etwas neues weiß.", versprach Janet.

„Danke, Janet.", bedankte sich Daniel.

„Okay. Amaya wir haben vor deinen Heimatplaneten anzuwählen, kommst du mit?", fragte Jack sie lächelnd.

„Klar!", freudig nahm sie seine Hand und gemeinsam machten sie die Vier auf den Weg nach unten.

Im Kontrollraum angekommen, gab Sam Amaya ein Blatt, mit der Bitte ihre Heimatadresse aufzuzeichnen. Als dies geschehen war, begann sie mit Walter den Anwahlprozess und die Chevrons des Stargate rasteten nacheinander ein. Der Ereignishorizont stabilisierte sich und das MALP, dass schon auf der Rampe stand, begann seinen Weg zu PX2-713.

„Liegt dein Dorf in der Nähe des Stargates?", fragte Sam.

„Ja, nur ein paar Meter entfernt.", die Nervosität konnte man Amaya ansehen, ungeduldig knetete sie ihre Hände.

Außer Schnee, Eis und ein paar Bäumen gab das MALP aber bis jetzt noch nichts preis. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis die ersten Häuser zu sehen waren. SG-1 fiel auf dem ersten Blick auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Wege im Dorf waren zugeschneit, keine Art von Rauch kam aus den Häusern und alles wirkte wie ausgestorben. Nicht einmal Fußabdrücke konnte man erkennen. Inzwischen war auch General Hammond dazugekommen.

„Wo sind alle?", fragte Amaya flüsternd, an niemand bestimmten gerichtet.

„Existieren noch andere Dörfer, Amaya? Oder ein Ort an dem sich dein Volk zurück zieht, wenn Gefahr droht?", fragte Daniel.

„Es gibt noch ein Dorf, aber das ist weiter weg. Meine Oma hat mir einmal von Höhlen erzählt, in die sie sich zurück gezogen haben."

Ermutigend legte Teal´c ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sir, bitte um Erlaubnis uns das mal ansehen zu dürfen.", bat Jack und der General nickte.

„Melden sie sich in spätestens 62 Stunden wieder!"

„Geht klar, Sir!"

„Vielleicht sind sie ja auf unserem Nachbarplaneten!", hoffnungsvoll sah Amaya Sam an und schrieb die Adresse nieder.

„Einen Versuch ist es wert. Hohlen sie das MALP zurück und wählen sie den zweiten Planeten an, Major." ordnete George an.

Sam nickte und veranlasste das Nötige. Wieder wurde angewählt und das MALP losgeschickt. Doch es bot sich das gleiche Bild wie auf Xaou.

„Colonel!" der General nickte Jack zu und dieser drehte sich zu Amaya um.

„Wir werden da jetzt hingehen und nachschauen was los ist, okay?"

Das Mädchen nickte nur und nahm Jack´s und Daniel´s Hand, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleideräumen machten. Nachdem alle winterfest angezogen waren, wählte Walter noch einmal Xaou an.

Die Kälte und der Wind zerrten in dem Moment an ihnen, als sie durchs Tor traten. Daniel und Amaya gingen voran, Sam, Jack und Teal´c blieben hinter ihnen und achteten auf die Umgebung.

Am Dorf angekommen, führte Amaya sie zu ihrem Elternhaus. Einzig der Wind blies, sonst war es still.

Vorsichtig öffnete der Colonel die Tür und nachdem er und Teal´c das Gebäude gesichert hatten, traten auch die Anderen ein. Still sahen sie sich genauer um.

„Sie haben alles mitgenommen." sagte Amaya leise und öffnete einen Schrank nach dem Anderen. „Sie sind weg."

Sam wischte mit dem Finger den Staub von einem der Regale. „Dem hier nach zu urteilen schon sehr lange."

„Aber sie können doch nicht einfach weg sein!", schrie Amaya und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. „Sie können doch nicht einfach gehen und mich... und mich zurücklassen!", sie rannte hinaus.

„Wo seid ihr? Warum lasst ihr mich zurück, warum habt ihr mich vergessen!" sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Weinend stand sie im Schnee und der Himmel sandte leise Schneeflocken zur Erde. „Daniel, Teal´c bleibt bei ihr, Carter und ich werden uns mal ein bisschen umsehen.", entschied Jack und so gingen die Beiden los.

Sie kamen an mehreren Häusern vorbei, die alle aus Holz gezimmert waren. Einige besaßen nur ein Erdgeschoss, andere bis zu zwei Stockwerke. Überall sahen sie das gleiche: Die Schränke waren leer, die Regale ausgeräumt und die Betten abgezogen. Auch die größeren Gebäude und die von Amaya erwähnten Gewächshäuser waren alle leer. Auf den Feldern lag eine dicke Schneeschicht und die Geräte zum bearbeiten der Acker lagen verlassen da. Nach gut zwei Stunden kehrten sie um.

Daniel war mit dem Mädchen derweil wieder zurück ins Haus gegangen und Teal´c hielt draußen Wache. Der Archäologe hatte sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen und leise weinend hielt sie sich an ihm fest.

Als Sam und Jack zurückkamen berichteten sie dem Jaffa, was sie gefunden, bzw. nicht gefunden hatten. Erwartungsvoll sah Amaya sie an, als die Drei eintraten.

„Tut uns Leid, wir haben nichts gefunden.", zerstörte Samantha ihre Hoffnung. Energisch wischte sich die Schwarzhaarige daraufhin über die Augen und sah auf den Fußboden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Die Höhlen die du erwähnt hast, wie weit entfernt sind die?", fragte Jack.

„Ich weiß es nicht - aber ich glaube man geht zwei Tage.", langsam nickte der Colonel. „Für so einen langen Marsch sind wir nicht ausgerüstet... lasst uns zurückgehen und ein U.A.V. durch das Tor schicken."

Keiner hatte einen Einwand und so gingen sie schweigend zurück.

Der General erkannte schon an den Gesichtern seines Teams, dass sie keinen Erfolg gehabt hatten. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte Sam Amaya, nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatten. Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Kann ich in dein Zimmer gehen?"

„Klar. Ich bringe dich hin."

„Wir treffen uns in der Kaffeeteria.", sagte Jack noch schnell, bevor die Beiden gingen.

Als die beiden Frauen in Sam´s Zimmer angekommen waren, zog Amaya ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich aufs Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Willst du reden?", fragte Sam leise.

Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

„Soll ich hier bleiben oder dir etwas bringen?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Okay... ich bin in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder hier. Ich werde einem der Soldaten sagen, er soll sich vor die Tür stellen, sollte etwas sein, dann sag ihm das er dich zu uns bringen soll, okay?"

Ein Nicken.

Besorgt sah Sam sie an, doch Amaya vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Sie blieb noch einige Minuten sitzen und ging dann leise hinaus.

Die Freunde warteten schon auf sie und sahen sie fragend an.

„Sie hat sich ins Bett gelegt und will nicht reden, sondern lieber alleine sein."

„Kann ich verstehen." Daniel rührte lustlos in seinem Kaffee.

„Wir haben ein U.A.V. zu Xaou und dem anderen Planeten geschickt aber keine Anzeichen von menschlichem Leben entdeckt.", brachte Jack Sam auf den aktuellen Stand.

„Vielleicht wissen die Tok´ra, wo die Xings sich aufhalten?", schlug Teal´c vor.

„Gute Idee! Ich werde sie gleich mal kontaktieren." und schon war die Astrophysikerin wieder weg. Die Männer tranken noch schnell ihren Kaffee aus und folgten ihr.

Die Audioverbindung war schnell hergestellt und zu Sam´s Überraschung antwortete ihr Vater.

„Sam, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Dad, du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sich eine Rasse namens Xing zur Zeit aufhält, oder?"

„Die Xing?", er überlegte einen Moment. „Nein, soll ich Nachforschungen anstellen?"

„Das wäre sehr nett, danke."

„Kein Problem aber warum wollt ihr das wissen? Und woher kennt ihr sie überhaupt?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Geht´s dir gut?"

„Ja, kann nicht klagen und dir?"

„Auch. Also, du meldest dich wieder, sobald du etwas neues weißt?"

„Mache ich und dann will ich die ganze Story hören. Bis dann."

Die Verbindung wurde getrennt.

„Jetzt heißt es warten." Daniel sah die anderen an. „Ich werde zu Amaya gehen."

„Okay, dann werde ich schauen ob Janet schon was neues für uns hat.", überlegte Sam. Jack entschied sich, genauso wie Teal´c, seinen Missionsbericht zu schreiben.

Daniel klopfte an Sam´s Tür und als keine Antwort kam, sah er ins Zimmer. Die Schwarzhaarige lag immer noch im Bett, genau wie Sam es beschrieben hatte. Leise sagte er ihren Namen, um sie nicht zu erschrecken und setzte sich an den Bettrand.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort, ehe Amaya ihn ansah.

„Sie denken bestimmt das ich tot bin, oder?", fagte sie leise.

Daniel war für eine Weile still, ehe er antwortete: "Ja, vielleicht."

"Wenn wir mein Volk nicht finden, was passiert dann mit mir?" sie setzte sich auf, vermied es aber Daniel anzusehen.

"Wenn das passieren sollte werde ich mich dafür einsetzten, dass du hier bleiben kannst. Natürlich nur, wenn du willst.", versprach er.

Amaya sah ihn an und nickte. Der Braunhaarige zog sie zu sich und umarmte die Jüngere.

Währenddessen fand Samantha Janet über ein Mikroskop gebeugt im Labor und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie. „Irgendwas interessantes?"

„Ah Sam, du bist es!", überrascht sah die Ärztin auf.

„Nur eine Blutprobe von einem meiner Patienten aber du bist doch sicherlich hier wegen den Ergebnissen von Amayas Test." sie stand auf und deutete Sam, mit ihr zu kommen. Im Büro der engagierten Frau angekommen, holte sie eine Akte von ihrem Schreibtisch und gab diese Sam.

„Der Test ist leider nicht so gut ausgefallen, wie ich gehofft hatte. Die Leitfähigkeit ihrer peripheren Nerven ist bei ca. 10%."

Geschockt sah die Wissenschaftlerin ihre Freundin an. „10%?"

„Ja. Ich kann leider nichts tun um die Degeneration aufzuhalten und mir ist auch keine Therapie bekannt. Ich habe mich schon mit ein paar Kollegen unterhalten und ein paar Spezialisten zu rate gezogen - aber es sieht nicht gut aus."

Sam ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sinken.

„Das heißt also wir können ihr nicht helfen."

„Ja, leider."

"Wir sind gerade von Xing zurückgekehrt und es gab keine Spur von ihrem Volk. Sie war so traurig Janet..." frustriert sah sie ihre Freundin an und Janet antwortete seufzend.

"Und jetzt muss ich sie auch noch enttäuschen."

Schweigend sahen sich die zwei Frauen an.

"Wir sollen erst mal die Jungs davon in Kenntnis setzen und dann entscheiden wie wir es ihr am Besten sagen. " schlug Janet vor und Sam nickte.

Kurze Zeit später wurden Jack, Daniel und Teal´c über Lautsprecher ausgerufen und trafen sich mit den beiden Frauen im Besprechungszimmer.

Die Freunde nahmen Platz und Janet erzählte ihnen was bei der Elektroneurographie herausgekommen war sowie das sie sich schon mit ein paar anderen Ärzten in Verbindung gesetzt hatte.

"Es muss doch irgendwas geben was wir trotzdem tun können!", frustriert sah Daniel seine Freunde an.

"Ich habe eher die Befürchtung das sie jetzt die Hoffnung aufgibt und wieder darauf zu sprechen kommt das wir sie töten sollen.", äußerte sich Janet.

Jack schüttelte den Kopf: "Das müssen wir ihr ausreden."

"Wenn wir wenigstens eine Alternative hätten..." überlegte Daniel laut.

"Sie könnte hier auf der Erde bleiben. Wir haben die bessere medizinische Versorgung und Janet könnte ihr zeigen, wie sie mit der Krankheit bzw. der Situation besser umgehen kann.", meinte Sam.

"Sie wird trotzdem zu ihrem Volk zurückkehren wollen.", begab Teal´c zu bedenken.

"Ja, aber wie gesagt : Ihre Überlebenschancen wären dort ziemlich gering.", bekräftigte Sam noch einmal.

Jack sah sie an: "Letztendlich ist es ihre Entscheidung, ob sie hier bleiben will, oder nicht. Und ich bin dafür wir warten erstmal ab was Jacob rauskriegt - vielleicht wohnt ichr Volk inzwischen auf einem schönen sonnigen Planeten und wir müssen uns gar nicht so viele Sorgen machen."

"Ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall ein paar Ratschläge geben damit sie besser zurecht kommt. Bleibt nur noch die Frage: Wie und wer sagt es ihr?" Janet sah die Freunde an.

"Wir holen sie einfach her und reden alle gemeinsam mit ihr.", schlug Daniel vor und als alle zustimmend nickten ging er runter um Amaya zu holen.

Kurze Zeit später war er mit der Zwölfjährigen zurück und ließ sie auf seinem Stuhl Platz nehmen. Er selbst stellte sich hinter sie.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Amaya sofort unsicher, nachdem sie die Anspannung im Raum gespürt hatte.

"Amaya, ich habe die Ergebnisse deines Tests und sie sind leider nicht gut ausgefallen. Ich fürchte ich kann dir nicht helfen. Aber ich habe ein paar Kollegen um Rat gefragt und sie werden sich innerhalb der nächsten Tage melden.", erklärte Janet. Niedergeschlagen sah Amaya sie an. "In der Zwischenzeit will ich dir aber helfen diene Krankheit besser zu verstehen und damit zurecht zu kommen. Okay?". ermutigend lächelte sie sie an.

Das Mädchen sah traurig auf die Tischplatte und nickte. "Und wenn diese Freunde von dir auch nichts finden?"

"Dann werden wir trotzdem weitersuchen.", antwortete Daniel für Janet und lächelte sie zuversichtlich an. "Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben Amaya. Wir sind mit vielen unterschiedlichen Rassen befreundet und werden auch sie um Hilfe bitten.", versicherte ihr Sam und Daniel legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Trotz der schlechten Ergebnisse schienen ihre Freunde immer noch daran zu glauben, ihr Helfen zu können und diese Zuversicht ließ Amaya, mit Tränen in den Augen, aufblicken. "Und ich werden Hammond überreden, dir während du hier bist, unsere schöne Erde zeigen zu dürfen - vielleicht fahren wir Ski, hm?", lächelte Jack sie an und Amaya konnte nicht anderes als zurückzulächeln.

Und so nahm Janet Amaya noch einmal mit in die Krankenstation, Jack ging zum General und Sam, Teal´c und Daniel versuchten so viele ihrer Alliierten wie möglich zu erreichen.

Als Jack nach einem kurz angebundenem "Ja?" von Hammond in dessen Büro trat, zog der eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Brauchen sie etwas Colonel?"

"Ja, Sir. Um genau zu sein wollte ich noch einmal mit ihnen über diese 36-Stunden-Ausgangssperre für Amaya reden."

"Jack, das haben wir doch schon durchgesprochen."

"Aber das Mädl braucht etwas Ablenkung, Sir. Sie war gerade auf ihrem Heimatplaneten

auf dem niemand mehr war und Janet hat ihr sagen müssen, dass sie ihr nicht helfen kann."

Seufzend legte der General den Stift weg, mit dem er bis eben noch ein paar Papiere unterzeichnet hatte. "Das tut mir wirklich Leid für sie aber ich habe auch meine Vorschriften."

"Vorschriften, ach kommen sie schon, Sir! Sie ist keine Gefahr!" sagte Jack wütend.

"Wegen ihr wird Horus uns wahrscheinlich angreifen Colonel, also in meinen Augen ist sie

dadurch schon eine Gefahr." konterte der ältere Mann ruhig.

"Wir hätten sie ja wohl schlecht da lassen können, oder?" antwortete Jack provozierend.

"Nein." seufzend sah er seinen Untergebenen an.

"Okay, meinetwegen. Aber sollte irgendetwas passieren, werde ich sie dafür verantwortlich machen, Colonel!", sagte er streng.

"Geht klar Sir, danke!", lächelnd sah Jack seinen Vorgesetzten an und ging, ehe dieser

es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte.

Janet und Amaya hatten es sich in ihrem Büro bei einer heißen Tasse Schokolade gemütlich gemacht. Die Ärztin erklärte der Schwarzhaarigen, wie genau es zu Stande kam, dass sie kaum mehr etwas fühlte und versuchte ihr etwas die Angst zu nehmen. Wenn sie gut Acht auf sich gab, sprach nichts dagegen, dass sie nicht ein langes, glückliches Leben führen konnte.

Sie musste auf das Klima bzw. die Tagestemperatur aufpassen um sich richtig anzuziehen, täglich ihren Körper auf Verletzungen, Entzündungen und Frakturen untersuchen, da sie diese ja nicht spüren würde und auf so selbstverständliche Dinge achten, wie ob das Wasser das sie zum waschen hernahm zu kalt oder zu warm war oder eben auch das Essen damit sie sich nicht im Mund- und Rachenraum verletzte. Janet achtete darauf, dass das Ganze nicht zu einer Belehrung wurde und ließ Amaya viel von ihren eigenen Erfahrungen berichten. Auch zeigte sie der Zwölfjährigen, wie sie kleine Verletzungen selbst behandeln konnte, mit oftmals ganz einfachen Mitteln.

Als Sam, Daniel und Teal´c damit fertig waren unter Anderen den Asgard, Nox und Tok´ra eine Nachricht mit der Bitte um Hilfe zu schicken kam auch schon Jack vom General zurück und gemeinsam überbrachten sie Amaya und Janet die guten Nachrichten. Da es langsam spät wurde, entschieden die Freunde, in der Kantine zu Abend zu Essen und danach den Abend gemeinsam zu verbringen ehe Amaya todmüde ins Bett fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle wieder um 0700 zum Frühstück wo Amaya sich diesmal für das Müsli entschied und die Truppe mit Fragen wie: Was sind Rosinen und wo kommt der Honig und die Milch her, auf Trapp hielt.

Daniel und Jack hatten kurz bevor sie gestern ins Bett gegangen waren noch ausgeheckt, wohin sie mit dem Mädchen heute gehen könnten und weil sie in der Nähe bleiben wollten, war die Wahl auf den Zoo bei Colorado Springs gefallen.

"Was ist ein Zoo?"

"In einem Zoo werden zum Beispiel Tiere gehalten deren natürlicher Lebensraum zerstört oder zu klein geworden ist. Außerdem wird dort versucht ihre Art zu erhalten und zu erforschen. So können Menschen Tiere aus der ganzen Welt sehen ohne verreisen zu müssen.", erklärte ihr Daniel.

"Und was gibt es da für Tiere?", fragte sie neugierig weiter.

"Gorillas, Giraffen, Wölfe, viele Fische und kleine Amphibien... die meisten werden dir nichts sagen aber ich denke sie werden dir gefallen." erzählte Sam.

"Und wann geht´s los?" ungeduldig waren ihre Augen nun auf Jack gerichtet.

"Nach dem Frühstück!"

"Super! Kommt Janet auch mit?"

"Janet muss leider arbeiten aber sie hat versprochen, dass sie das nächste Mal mitkommt.", versicherte Daniel und Teal´c nickte zustimmend.

Und so meldeten sich die Fünf von der Basis ab und fuhren über die Interstate 25 Richtung Broadmoor Hotel, wo kurze Zeit später auch schon der Cheyenne Mountain Zoo auftauchte. Teal´c hatte einen Rucksack mit etwas Proviant dabei und Daniel war der Herr über die Kamera.

Am Anfang machten sie die Safari Tour mit und nach einer kleinen Pause entschieden sie sich, auch noch die Tour mitzumachen, die es ihnen erlaubte hinter die Kulissen zu Blicken. Das kostete zwar extra, aber wie oft kamen sie denn schon in den Zoo? Am Mittag beschlossen sie im "Grizzly Grill" zu Essen und sich dann noch einmal alles in Ruhe anzusehen. Amaya war total begeistert von den vielen Tieren und blühte richtig auf, sie erzählte viel von ihrem Heimatplaneten und das sie dort auch Tiere hatten, die wie Hasen aussahen, nur viel längere Ohren hatten und auch schon mal kleinere Tiere frasen.

Sam und Jack steuerten ihr Wissen zu den einzelnen Tieren bei und Daniel war eifrig mit fotografieren und filmen beschäftigt, während Teal´c fast den ganzen Tag über ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Gegen 17 Uhr entschieden die Freunde zurück zu fahren, es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und außerdem wollte Jack die Gutmütigkeit des Generals nicht auf die Probe stellen, in dem sie bis tief in die Nacht wegblieben.

Im SGC angekommen fragte Amaya gleich um Erlaubnis zu Janet gehen zu dürfen um ihr alles zu erzählen und als Teal´c nickte und sagte das er mit ihr gehen würde, waren die beiden auch schon weg.

"Das war doch mal ein gelungener Tag die Kleine ist total verwandelt!", freute sich Daniel als es sich die Drei in der Kantine gemütlich machten.

"Hoffen wir das das so bleibt." äußerte sich Jack vorsichtig skeptisch.

"Ach sei nicht so griesgrämig Jack! Das wird schon!"

"Suizidgedanken bekommt man nicht einfach so weg Daniel.", gab nun aber auch Sam zu bedenken, wofür sie von Daniel einen genervten Blick erntete.

"Das weiß ich aber das war doch ein Anfang. Sie war jahrelang bei Horus und dann das mit ihrer Krankheit und ihrem Volk... da würde ich bestimmt auch irgendwann so denken. Aber ich bin sicher, das wir es schaffen können, dass sie ihre Meinung ändert!", hoffnungsvoll und motiviert sah er die Beiden an.

"Das wollen wir doch auch.", lächelte Sam ihn an und auch Jack nickte.

"Major Carter bitte in den Kontrollraum, Major Carter bitte in den Kontrollraum!" tönte es plötzlich aus den Lautsprechern und verwundert sah die Angesprochene ihre Freunde an. "Bin gleich wieder da.", sie stand auf, nahm noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee und ging in den Kontrollraum.

"Was ist los, Walter?"

"Eine Audioübertragung der Tok´ra Mam, ihr Vater."

Sam nickte, setzte sich und begrüßte ihren Dad.

"Hey Dad, schon was rausgefunden?"

"Hallo meine Liebe! Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe ein paar unserer Freunde gebeten mir mitzuteilen, falls sie etwas hören sollten."

"Danke." So ganz konnte Sam die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen.

"Bist du Morgen auf Mission?"

"Nein, warum?"

"Nun, ich dachte dein alter Herr sollte dich mal wieder besuchen." erklärte Jacob freudig.

"Klar! Dann bis morgen!"

"Bis Morgen, Ende."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht deutete Sam Walter, die Verbindung zu trennen und ging wieder zurück.

Als Sam sich setzte holte Jack ihr eine neue Tasse Kaffee, weil der alte schon kalt geworden war und Sam erzählte von dem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Amaya einen grossteil mit Janet und abends brachte das Team ihr ein paar Kartenspiele teil. Kurz bevor Sam die Kleine ins Bett schicken wollte, entschied sie sich aber ihr von der Ankunft ihres Vateres morgen zu erzählen. Immerhin war er ein Tok´ra und auch wenn Amaya das ja schon wusste, würde es einiges an Erklärungen morgen sparen.

„Dein Vater war also krank und als sie ihm den Symbionten einsetzen geneste er wieder und arbeitet seitdem für sie?", fragend sah die Jüngere Sam an.

„Genau. Er ist einer der Leute, die wir um Hilfe baten und wird deswegen morgen vorbeikommen."

„Vermisst du ihn manchmal?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber ich weiß, dass er immer sehr viel zu tun hat – genau wie ich." Trotzdem schien Sam´s lächeln etwas melancholisch und Amaya spürte, dass sie traurig war.

„Warum sagst du ihm nicht, dass du ihn vermisst und ihn öfter sehen willst?", in einem Versuch sie etwas zu trösten, nahm sie Sam´s Hand.

Seufzend sah die Wissenschaftlerin sie an. „Ich denke einfach nicht, dass das etwas ändern würde. Ich versuche die Zeit, die er ab und zu hier ist, mit ihm zu genießen."

„Aber redet ihr dann nicht meistens über eure Missionen?", hackte die Schwarzhaarige nach.

„Ja...aber..", sie spürte, wie Sam sich wandt.

„Sag es ihm. Er ist dein Dad und du solltest ihm sagen, wie viel er dir bedeutet." Amaya lächelte die Ältere ermutigend an und stand dann auf, um ins Bad zu gehen.

Sam sah ihr nach.

Am nächsten Tag wurde das Tor, kurz nach dem die Freunde gefrühstückt hatten, aktiviert und sie machten sich auf in den Torraum.

Zur ihrer großen Überraschung trat aber nicht nur Jacob aus dem Stargate – er hatte Charlie dabei. Das erste was Amaya bei jedem spürte war ungläubige Überraschung und Freude. Genauso wie Sam und Jacob sich in die Arme fielen, umarmten sich auch Jack und Charlie lange. Dann begrüßten Teal´c und Daniel die Freunde und zum Schluss wurde sie vorgestellt.

Um sich nicht länger im Torraum aufzuhalten, statteten sie Hammond einen Begrüßungsbesuch ab und verzogen sich dann in die Kantine, wo sie sich alle an einen Tisch setzten. Amaya setzte sich neben Daniel und Sam und beobachtete die zwei Fremden erst mal, während alle sich austauschten was in letzter Zeit so passiert war.

Jacob und Selmak erschienen ihr beide sehr weise und ruhig, so wie es ein älteres Mitglied einer Gesellschaft normalerweise auch tat, doch sie spürte auch Sorge bei ihm. Um seine Tochter? Sie vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen, was sie allerdings wusste war, das er stolz war und sich wirklich freute sie zu sehen. Nicht nur seine Gefühle, sondern auch seine Augen drückten das aus.

Charlie sprühte nur so vor Energie, Enthusiasmus und Freude, als sie ihn beobachtete. Er und Jack redeten lebhaft miteinander und aus Gesprächsfetzen konnte sie heraushören, dass sich die beiden wohl auch nicht oft sahen. Der Junge jedoch hatte fast väterliche Gefühle für den Colonel... wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie nicht ganz verstehen, warum. Aber auch Jack schien es bei Charlie nicht anders zu gehen und beinahe hätte sie erschrocken laut aufgeschrieen, als Daniel ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Charlie kam damals zu uns, um uns vor einer großen Gefahr zu warnen. Seine Mutter war eine Reetou. Er wurde als Mensch erschaffen, damit er mit uns kommunizieren und uns warnen konnte, jedoch hatten sie einige Sachen nicht beachtet und so wäre Charlie innerhalb einiger Tage durch multiples Organversagen gestorben, wenn er nicht Wirt für einen Tok´ra geworden wäre."

„Warum stehen sich die beiden so nahe?", flüsterte sie zurück, ließ jedoch die Angesprochenen nicht aus den Augen.

„Charlie wurde damals gesagt er solle nur Jack vertrauen... Jack hatte mal einen Sohn, der jedoch sehr früh starb. Nach ihm hat Charlie sich auch benannt. Die beiden..." Daniel seufzte. „Sie bedeuten einander sehr viel."

Amaya nickte nur. Jetzt verstand sie besser.

Am Tisch war es unterdessen ruhiger geworden, als Sam Amaya´s Geschichte und ihr Problem mit Horus erklärte. Danach herrschte erst einmal Ruhe.

„Wenn Horus mitbekommen würde, dass Amaya die Erde verlässt wird er den Planeten in Ruhe lassen.", überlegte Charlie laut.

„Du meinst so was wie eine inszinierte Flucht?", hackte Jack nach.

„Ja."

„Wir müssten also warten, bis er hier ist und seine Drohung ausspricht-"

„Und in dem Moment müsste die Prometheus mit ihr in den Hyperraum fliehen.", unterbrach Daniel Sam.

„Aber Horus wird dem Schiff folgen.", warf Teal´c ein.

„Dann liefern wir uns doch ein kleines Rennen, führen ihn an der Nase rum und bringen Amaya in Sicherheit.", sagte Jack.

„Das hört sich nach einem Plan an.", schloss Jacob.

„Aber wenn Horus mich irgendwo, irgendwann wieder sehen oder etwas von mir hören würde, würde er erkennen, dass das Ganze nur eine Farce war und euch Schaden wollen.", gab Amaya zu bedenken.

„Schaden will er uns jetzt auch schon, du bist nur ein weiterer kleiner Vorwant." Versuchte Daniel sie zu beruhigen. „Außerdem kann Horus seine Augen nicht überall haben – das Universum ist groß und wir sind schlauer als er.", zwinkerte er ihr zu. Trotzdem blieb sie weiterhin skeptisch. Die Anderen jedoch, Feuer und Flamme für den Plan, bemerkten das nicht mehr.

Mit der Entschuldigung sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, stand Amaya schließlich auf und verließ unbemerkt den Raum.

Es wäre schön, wenn der Plan klappen würde. Aber was dann?

Sollte sie sich einen fremden Planten, mit fremden Menschen suchen und dort leben? Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wäre allein. Wiedereinmal. Und an dem fortschreiten ihrer Krankheit würde das Ganze ja auch nichts ändern. Sie würde irgendwann nur noch eine Hülle sein, die nichts mehr fühlen würde. Das wollte sie aber nicht! Die Menschen hier begaben sich in Gefahr für sie und machten sich Sorgen, dabei hatte sie sie doch erst in diese Lage gebracht! Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Schuld für den Tod anderer Menschen tragen. Sie würde-

„Hey."

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. Ohne es zu merken hatten sie ihre Füße in Daniels Büro geführt, wo sie geistesabwesend mit einem Stein in ihren Händen spielte. Ertappt legte sie ihn zurück und blickte dann Charlie an, der in der Tür stand.

„Hallo."

„Wir haben dich ziemlich übergangen, hm?", er kam ein paar Schritte näher und stand nun, wie sie, am Schreibtisch. Steine und Tonscherben, Zeugnisse von Daniels letzter Mission lagen dort noch unbeschriftet und warteten auf ihre Katalogisierung. Erst jetzt sah sie ihn genauer an und bemerkte, dass er höchstens 2 Jahre älter als sie sein konnte.

„Ich musste nachdenken.", antwortete sie ihm.

„Dann entschuldige das ich dich gestört habe."

„Nein, schon okay...", beide sahen sich an.

„Also.. was denkst du über den Plan?"

„Er scheint gut zu sein." Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern musterte die Relikte.

„Scheint?"

„Das Risiko, dass er den Plan durchschaut ist hoch."

„Du hast Angst, oder?"

Sie blickte auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Nicht so sehr um mich, wie um sie."

„Glaub mir, sie wissen was sie tun. Du musst ihnen nur vertrauen. Sie würden es nicht tun, wenn du ihnen nicht so sehr am Herzen liegen würdest." Lächelte er sie an.

„Es ist ein komisches Gefühl, das jemand... für einen da ist. Nicht mehr auf sich allein gestellt zu sein." Gab Amaya zu.

„Manchmal muss man vertrauen."

Beide waren einen Augenblick still, der Augenkontakt jedoch, blieb bestehen.

„Wenn der Plan erfolgreich ist, heißt das, dass ich immer auf der Hut sein muss. Ich könnte nicht hier bleiben."

„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Auch ich habe meine erst neu gewonnenen Freunde hier zurücklassen müssen, um zu den Tok´ra zu gehen. Aber man lernt neue Leute kennen, schließt Freundschaften und man vergisst deswegen die Truppe hier nicht."

„Aber oft bist du auch nicht hier." Gab sie zu bedenken und sie spürte Vermissen in ihm auflodern.

„Leider."

„Wie heißt eigentlich dein Symbiont?"

„Kylan. Er ist circa 120 Jahre älter als ich aber wir kommen gut klar."

„Wirklich?", jetzt lächelten beide und Charlie nickte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Du bist nicht allein, du hast Freunde. Wir kriegen das schon hin." Unfähig etwas zu sagen, nickte sie nur. Sie konnte nur das Gewicht seiner Hand in ihrer fühlen, weder ob sie kalt war oder warm. Gedankenverloren richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Steine.

Charlie, der befürchtete etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, entzog seine Hand. „Sry."

„Was? Nein, nein, schon okay. Entschuldige, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich unbehaglich deswegen fühlte und zum Glück löschten ihre Worte das Gefühl bei ihm.

„Hey, hast du Lust das wir raus gehen und ans aufs Gras setzten? Ich glaube da kann man besser reden, als hier." Schlug er vor und zu ihrem eigenen überraschen, nickte sie. Charlie führte sie also hinauf (nicht ohne einem Soldaten vorher Bescheid zu sagen er solle SG-1 ausrichten das sie bald zurück seien) und gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem Mountain und genossen erst einmal den Wind und die Sonne, sowie das warme Gras.

„Haben dir die anderen erzählt, was ich als Gegenleistung wollte, damit ich ihnen den Weg aus der Festung zeige?", fragte Amaya schließlich leise.

„Nein.", Interessiert sah er sie an. Die beiden saßen zwei Handbreit auseinander, Amaya im Schneidersitz, er hatte die Beine angezogen.

„Ich wollte, dass sie mich umbringen. Durch meine Nervenkrankheit oder wie auch immer man sie bezeichnen will, werde ich bald kein Gefühl mehr haben in meinen Armen und Beinen. Eine Behinderung, die einem das Leben kosten kann, besonders auf meinem Heimatplaneten. Aber selbst jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich dorthin nicht wieder zurückkehren kann... Janet findet kein Heilmittel. Sie sagt zwar, sie hat Hoffnung und fragt andere Ärzte, doch ich denke nicht das diese etwas finden würden." Sie sprach leise und der Vierzehnjährige hörte ihr zu.

„Und ein Sarkophag?"

„Mein... Horus hat mich oft in einen gelegt aber das hat nie etwas geändert."

Für einen kurzen Moment kam Charlie in den Sinn, dass Amaya durch ihre weiße Haut bestimmt einen Sonnenbrand bekommen würde, wenn sie all zu lange in der Sonne sitzen würden und im selben Moment fragte er sich, woher denn bitteschön dieser absurde Gedanke auf einmal kam. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Antwort.

„Vielleicht könnte es ein Symbiont. Dir helfen meine ich?", überlegte er laut.

„Nicht das ich damit sagen will, du sollst Wirt werden – das müsstest du schon von ganz allein entscheiden. Du könntest auch erst mal mit ein paar von unseren erfahrenen Mitgliedern sprechen."

Überlegend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich meinen Körper mit jemandem teilen will. Bitte sieh das nicht als Beleidigung an."  
"Nein, kein Problem." Er lächelte, um ihr zu zeigen das er das keineswegs als Angriff gesehen hatte und sie spürte auch, dass er nicht verärgert war. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Du warst bestimmt schon auf vielen verschiedenen Welten, oder?"

„Ja."

„Erzählst du mir von ein paar?"

„Klar." Und so erzählte er ihr von den drei schönsten Planeten, obwohl ihm nicht entgangen war, dass sie das Thema mit dem mich töten überging. Nachdem er geendet hatte, saßen die beiden einfach nur eine Weile still da.

„Willst du immer noch, dass sie dich töten?", er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Auch Amaya sah ihn an, antwortete jedoch nicht sofort.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Charlie atmete leise aus – er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt das er die Luft angehalten hatte, aus Angst, was sie antworten könnte.

„Jeder hat Angst vor der Zukunft. Aber.. es lohnt sich zu leben. Denk nur mal an die tollen Planeten, von denen ich dir gerade erzählt habe."

Er war erleichtert und wollte ihr Mut machen – sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Dann jedoch wurde sie wieder ernster: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Okay... lass uns zurückgehen, sonst schicken sie noch einen Suchtrupp nach uns."

Und so standen beide auf, klopften sich das Gras von den Kleidern und gingen wieder hinunter.

Währenddessen hatte Jacob seine Tochter zur Seite genommen und ging mit ihr in den Korridoren spazieren. Die beiden erzählten sich, was in den letzten Monaten privat passiert war und Jacob erkundigte sich auch nach Mark. Als sie fast wieder zurück waren, umarmte Sam ihren Vater jedoch und dieser sah sie überrascht an. „Alles okay, Sam?"

„Ja, alles okay. Ich wollte dir einfach nur mal wieder zeigen, dass ich dich leib habe und vermisse."

„Ich dich doch auch." Er umarmte sie noch einmal und lächelte sie an.

Da alles weitere im Besprechungsraum geplant werden sollte, trafen sich alle dort wieder, auch Charlie und Amaya und gemeinsam verbrachten sie den Rest des Tages Pläne schmiedend. Selbstverständlich wurde General Hammond mit einbezogen.

Kurz nach 2300 h hatten sie sich dann entschieden: SG-1 würde mit Amaya auf einem Planeten eine angebliche Erkundungsmission ausführen und Tok´ra Spione in der Nähe von Horus, würden ihm diese Information zuspielen. Sobald der Goa´Uld da war, würde SG-1 mit einem Al´kesh fliehen, das Mutterschiff würde ihnen nachkommen und Horus wird zweifelsohne auf sie schießen.

Sie würden sich treffen lassen, zuvor aber mit drei Gleitern fliehen. In zwei von ihnen wird SG-1 sitzen und Amaya im dritten, der per Fernsteuerung gelenkt würde.

Horus wird ihren Gleiter abschießen und Sekundenbruchteile davor, würde Amaya von der Prometheus, die in der Nähe warten würde, heraus gebeamt werden.

SG-1 entkommt, Amaya wäre für Horus tot und das Problem wäre gelöst.

Das Al´kesh und die drei Todesgleiter würde Jacob beschaffen.

Soviel zur Theorie.

Müde begleiteten die Freunde Charlie und Jacob zu ihren Quartieren, ehe sie sich selbst hinlegten. Morgen Abend, sollte der Plan in Kraft treten.

Amaya jedoch, tat kein Auge zu. In ihren Kopf spielte sie das Szenario immer und immer wieder durch und immer war das Ende gleich schrecklich: Sie starben, Horus fiel erst gar nicht auf den Plan herein, sondern nahm sie gefangen und sie musste weiterhin für ihn arbeiten. Außerdem dachte sie über ihr Gespräch mit Charlie nach und ihre eigenen Beweggründe. Wenn sie komplett ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte sie dann nur sterben, aus Angst? Aus Angst, vor dem allein sein, vor den eventuellen Schmerzen und dem Ausgang ihrer Krankheit? Sie musste sich gestehen, dass sie den Lebensmut verloren hatte. Aber... vielleicht wenn sie frei war, endgültig frei... vielleicht würde sie dann auch Welten besuchen können? Zumindest ein paar...

Als Sam sie sanft an der Schulter rüttelte, schreckte sie hoch. Sie war wohl doch noch eingeschlafen. Müde lächelte sie die Wissenschaftlerin an und ging ins Bad. Dabei gingen ihr ihre Gedanken von heute Nacht durch den Kopf und auf einmal sah sie in den Spiegel und hatte nur einen klaren Gedanken:  
Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Sie würde das heute überleben und dann... über ihre Zukunft konnte sie später immer noch nachgrübeln. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Sie wollte nicht sterben.

Als Sam und Amaya in der Kantine ankamen, saßen die anderen schon da und frühstückten. Die Beiden holten sich auch etwas und setzen sich dazu. Trotz ihrem neu gewonnenen Lebensmut merkte sie, wie sie nervös wurde. Es waren zwar noch ein paar Stunden bis zu ihrem Aufbrechen, doch die Anspannung machte sich jetzt schon breit. Jacob schien das zu bemerken, aufmunternd lächelte er sie an. „Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn wir dir so einen Gleiter mal zeigen?", schlug Daniel vor und Sam nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ich könnte dir zumindest auch die Basics zeigen, nur für den Notfall." „Gerne." Und so frühstückten sie zu Ende, Jacob, Jack und Teal´c lösten sich von der Truppe - jeder von ihnen hatte seine eigenen Vorbereitungen bis heute Abend zu treffen – und die anderen machten sich auf in eines der höheren Stockwerke, wo gerade ein Gleiter untersucht wurde, den ein anderes SG-Team abgeschossen hatte.

Damit sie ein Gefühl für die Maschine bekam, ließ Sam Amaya sich hineinsetzen und erklärte ihr ein paar der wichtigsten Schalter und Knöpfe. Neugierig stellte die Schwarzhaarige auch ihrerseits ein paar Fragen und selbst Charlie hörte aufmerksam zu. Die Zeit bis zum Start der Mission verging wie im Flug und so fanden sich die Freunde das nächste mal alle im Umkleideraum wieder zusammen.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Daniel sie, während er sich die Schuhe bindete.

„Etwas.", gab sie zu.

„Keine Sorge, bis zum Frühstück sind wir wieder daheim.", zwinkerte Jack ihr zu und sie lächelte ihn an. Zu ihrem erstaunen, konnte sie bei keinem der Vier Angst spüren. Okay, sie waren auch etwas nervös aber sie schienen sich nicht wirklich Sorgen zu machen. „Warum habt ihr keine Angst?"

Teal´c hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie an. „Wenn wir heute sterben sollten, war es wohl an der Zeit im Kampf zu fallen."

„Wir haben uns so gut vorbereitet wie es geht und jede Eventualität miteingeplant.", erklärte Carter.

„Außerdem haben wir schon andere Kamikazeaktionen überstanden.", schloss Daniel.

„Kamikaze?", fragend sah Amaya ihn an.

„Verrückte, irrsinnige an selbstmord-grenzende Dinge.", erklärte ihr Jack und sie nickte. „Und das hier gehört nicht dazu?" Jetzt sahen erst alle sie an, dann sich untereinander und schließlich sagten sie im Chor. „Doch." Aber mit so einem fröhlichen Gesicht, das Amaya sich anstecken ließ.

„Weißt du, es bringt nichts, sich vor jeder Mission auszumalen was alles schief gehen und das man sterben könnte.", sagte Jack. „Was passiert, passiert und wir tun eben immer unser Bestes."

„Außerdem haben wir Unterstützung durch Jacob Carter und Charlie.", gab Teal´c zu bedenken. „Und die Prometheus hat ja auch ein Auge auf uns.", beendete Daniel ihre Gedanken und nahm Amayas Hand.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit." Die Zwei gingen voran, die anderen folgten ihnen.

Auf dem Weg zum Torraum versuchte Amaya, sich alles noch einmal genau einzuprägen. Die grauen Wände, die farbigen Streifen auf dem Boden, die verschiedenen Türen und Menschen, viele davon lächelten und begrüßten sie als sie sie sahen und schließlich den Torraum und General Hammond, der beim Anwahlcomputer stand und zu ihnen hinunterblickte.

Charlie und Jacob waren schon gegen 0400 aufgebrochen um das Al´kesh auf den Planeten zu bringen und warteten nun auf der Prometheus.

Siler wähle das Stargate auf PX8-739 an, dem Planeten auf dem Horus sie zufällig finden sollte und Hammond wand sich an Jack.

„Alles bereit, Colonel."  
"Ja, Sir."

„Dann viel Glück!"

Die beiden Männer nickten sich zu, Jack setzte sich sein Cappi auf und das letzte Chevron rastete ein. Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Rampe und durch das Gate.

Der Planet bestand zu 60% aus Wald und zu 40% aus Steppe und im Moment war ihnen sogar das Wetter gnädig. Sie hatten für ihre „Entdeckung" den Waldrand in circa 5 km Entfernung vom Tor ausgemacht uns so marschierten sie los. Nach einer guten Stunde kamen sie an und fanden auch – gut versteckt und getarnt – das Al´kesh. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus würden sie ca. 10 Minuten zum Schiff brauchen. Um alles so echt wie möglich aussehen zu lassen find Sam an ein paar Bodenproben zu nehmen und Daniel erkundete mit Teal´c ein bisschen die Umgebung – natürlich in einem festgelegten, sicheren Radius. Amaya und Jack setzten sich auf einen Baumstumpf und beobachteten die Gegend.

„Jack?" er sah das Mädchen an.

„Ich will leben." Fast schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an und spielte nervös mit einem Grashalm den sie vor erstaunen fallen ließ als der Ältere sie umarmte.

„Na dann kann heute ja gar nichts mehr schief gehen, hm?", beide lächelten und er freute sich wirklich. Jetzt kam sie sich schon beinahe dumm vor, jemals an Selbstmord gedacht zu haben. Sie hatte schon Freunde gefunden und hatte es noch nicht einmal richtig gemerkt. Jack nahm sein Cappi ab und setzte es ihr auf, sie blinzelte verdutzt, setzte es sich dann aber richtig auf und ließ ihren Blick zu den anderen schweifen. Neuer Mut durchströmte sie und gerade als sie noch etwas zu dem Colonel sagen wollte, erwachte dessen Funkgerät zum leben.  
"Jack hier ist Jacob: Horus Mutterschiff kam gerade aus dem Hyperraum."

„Okay, Over." Er stand auf und bediente das Funktgerät abermals. „Leute, habt ihr das gehört?"

„Gehört." Meldete sich Teal´c.

„Gehört, Sir.", sie machte das Fläschchen mit der Erdprobe zu und legte es zurück in den Koffer.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten bis aus den Wolken der erste Todesgleiter kam. Dann kam ein Zweiter, ein Dritter und schließlich ein Vierter und sofort eröffneten sie das Feuer. Während die Geschosse zu Boden fielen und dort mit einem lauten Knall explodierten, sodass Feuer ausbrach und Erde aufgewirbelt wurde, rannte SG-1 und Amaya los. Oft mussten sie den Geschossen ausweichen und Daniel und Amaya mussten sich einmal aufrappeln, weil eine Druckwelle sie zu Boden gerissen hatte, doch sie schafften es zum Al´kesh und sofort startete Sam die Systeme und sie hoben ab – natürlich ohne Tarnung.

Wie vorhergesehen folgte ihnen das Mutterschiff und die Gleiter, als sie den Orbit verließen und schossen auf sie. Geschickt wich Samantha ihnen aus und schoss zurück, dennoch dauerte es noch weitere 3 Minuten bis sie den Planeten erreichten, hinter dem sich die Prometheus hatte verstecken können, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Je näher dieser Zeitpunkt rückte, umso nervöser wurde Amaya jetzt allerdings doch. Zusammen mit Daniel und Teal´c wartete sie schon im Hangar. „Macht euch bereit." Auf diesen von Jack´s Funksprüchen hatten sie gewartet. Teal´c half Amaya in einen der Gleiter und er und Daniel bestiegen den anderen.

Jack und Sam stellten das Al´kesh auf Autopilot und kamen dann selbst um sich in den letzten Gleiter zu setzen, Jack an die Steuerung damit Sam per PC Amaya´s Gleiter lenken konnte.

Sie gaben sich gegenseitig ein Zeichen das alles okay war und öffneten dann das Tor. In Formation verließen sie das Schiff und wenige Augenblicke später explodierte das Al´kesh. Sam steuerte Amaya´s Gleiter in Richtung des Planeten, nach rechts und ihr Gleiter sowie der von Daniel und Teal´c schlug eine scharfe Linkskurve ein. Auch ihre Verfolger teilten sich auf und als sie Amaya´s Gleiter schon gefährlich Nahe waren, befahl Sam ihrem Dad zu beamen. Im nächsten Moment fand sich das Mädchen auf der Prometheus wieder und ihr Gleiter explodierte in einem Feuerball. Charlie nahm sofort ihre Hand und ging mit ihr auf die Brücke.

„Alles okay?", fragte er sie.

„Ja und die anderen?"

„Denen geht's gut. Schau." Sie waren angekommen und er zeigte ihr auf einem der Monitore die zwei Gleiter.

Da die Gleiter nicht hyperraumfähig waren, konzentrierten sich die Freunde darauf ihre Verfolger abzuschießen und auszuweichen, während die Prometheus Kurs auf das Mutterschiff nahm um es unter Beschuss zu nehmen, es abzulenken.

Derweil landete SG-1 mit ihren Gleitern im Hangar und funkten der Brücke ihr okay. Sofort sprang die Prometheus in den Hyperraum.

Sobald das Team sicher gelandet war, rannte Amaya zurück in den Hangar und umarmte Daniel, der gerade aus seinem Gleiter stieg.

„Geht es euch gut?", fragend sah sie die Vier an und die nickten.

Erleichtert drückte sie jeden einzeln: Teal´c, Sam, Jack aber dann auch Jacob und Charlie, die ihr gefolgt waren.

„Danke!"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, wir sind bis zum Frühstück wieder zurück.", erinnerte sie Jack. „Aber vielleicht solltest du den anderen auch das sagen, was du mir auf dem Planeten erzählst hast, hm?"

Neugierig geworden, sahen die Erwachsenen und Charlie sie an.

„Ich habe beschlossen, das ich leben will.", gestand sie, fast schüchtern.

Jetzt war es an den Anderen sich zu freuen und sie noch einmal zu umarmen.

„Das ist doch ne Feier wert, wenn wir zurück sind, oder?", schlug Charlie vor und alle nickten zustimmend.

Während Sam und Daniel Amaya noch befragten, warum sie ihre Meinung geändert hatte und das Janet sich sicher auch freuen würde, dass zu hören, ging Jack auf die Brücke um Hammond Bericht zu erstatten.

„Hier Hammond."

„Sir, hier O´Neill. Ich wollte sie nur darüber unterrichten, dass die Mission ein Erfolg war."

„Gut gemacht. Irgendwelche Verluste?"

„Nein, Sir. Werden in circa 6 Stunden zu Hause sein."

„Gut, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man sie abholt. Hammond Ende."

Nachdem er also Bericht erstattet hatte, suchte er die Anderen und fand sie lachend und redend in der Kantine sitzend. Der Heimflug verging dadurch schneller als gedacht und schon bald saßen sie in Jeeps Richtung Cheyenne Mountain.

Dort angekommen beorderte sie Hammond gleich in den Besprechungsraum, wo alle Platz nahmen.

„Also Colonel, was ist genau geschehen?"

„Wie ausgemacht haben wir auf dem Planeten gewartet bis Horus aufgetaucht ist. Dann rannten wir zum Al´kesh, flohen in den Orbit und er folgte uns. Als wir am Rendevouz-Punkt ankamen, begaben wir uns in die Gleiter. Carter veranlasste das Amaya rausgebeamt wurde, ihr Gleiter explodierte und die Prometheus kam uns zu Hilfe. Dann flogen wir in den Hangar und sprangen in den Hyperraum."

„Das war mal wieder sehr knapp geschildert, Colonel."

Jack schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf: „Nur das wichtigste, Sir."

„Gut, dann kann ich mich ja auf ihre Berichte freuen." Er sah dabei auch die anderen an. „Amaya, du solltest dir jetzt überlegen was du tun willst."

„Ja, Sir." Das Sir entlockte Hammond ein schmunzeln.

„Wegtreten."

„Amaya und ich sollten jetzt erst mal zu Janet und uns durchchecken lassen.", sagte Daniel und Sam nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte Daniel´s Kratzer an der Wange, den er sich beim Lauf zum Al´kesh zugezogen hatte, zwar desinfiziert aber ein Besuch bei Janet durfte nicht schaden. Amaya hatte sie auch nach etwaigen Verletzungen untersucht aber Janet war nun mal die Profin und außerdem musste das Mädchen ihr auch noch die frohe Botschaft überbringen.

Also machten sich der Archäologe und sie auf den Weg und nahmen schon mal auf einer der Liegen Platz, bis die Ärztin Zeit für sie hatte.

„Hey, schon wieder da?", freudig strahlte die Frau die beiden an und sie nickten.

„Mit wem soll ich anfangen?"

Daniel hob wie in der Schule seine Hand und so kümmerte sich Janet erst mal um ihn, während Amaya ihr erzählte, was passiert war.

„.. und ich habe beschlossen zu leben." Als sie mit diesem Satz endete, sah Janet sie an. Freude, Überraschung und Erstaunen konnte Amaya in ihr fühlen und ließ sich gerne von der Ärztin umarmen. „Wir werden heute Abend ne kleine Feier machen, ich hoffe du kommst auch.", erzählte Daniel ihr. „Na klar! Sagt mir nur wann und wo!" Den Rest der Untersuchung von Amaya wartete Daniel draußen.

Derweil waren die anderen schon mit dem planen für die Fete beschäftigt und Jack ging noch einmal zum General.

Er klopfte einmal und ging dann hinein.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Colonel?" Hammond sah von seinen Papieren auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sir.. zur Feier des Tages dachten wir, wir.. feiern ein bisschen. Da das hier allerdings schlecht geht, hat Carter angeboten, dass wir das bei ihr tun könnten. Selbstverständlich sind sie auch eingeladen!"

„Eine Feier?"  
"Ja. Geglückte Mission, Amaya will ihr Leben behalten... all die schönen Dinge des Lebens, Sir."

Schmunzelnd lächelnd sah er seinen Untergebenen Offizier an und nickte.

„Okay."

„Danke, Sir! 1900 h bei Carter!"

„Jetzt gehen sie schon!", doch das brauchte George Jack nicht zweimal sagen, er war nämlich schon längst wieder aus der Tür.

„Hey, wir haben den Abend offiziell frei und Amaya darf mitkommen!" Mit dieser Nachricht platzte Jack gleich in die Kantine, wobei ihn einige andere Offiziere etwas verwundert ansehen. Die „Eingeweihten" jedoch grinsten sich einfach nur an und freuten sich. Es wurde ausgemacht das Sam für die Salate zuständig war. Jacob und Teal´c fürs Fleisch, Jack für die Getränke und Daniel für die Nachspeisen. Janet und Charlie beteiligten sich einfach, genauso wie Amaya, die zum ersten mal in ein richtiges Haus auf der Erde durfte.

Kurz vor 1900 trafen alle langsam bei Sam ein. Amaya, Charlie und Jacob schürten den Grill und Sam bugsierte alle anderen auf die Terrasse, auf der sie zwei große Tische nebeneinander gestellt hatten um genügend Platz zu schaffen.

Die Atmosphäre war ausgelassen, besonders als Charlie und Amaya anfingen sich gegenseitig mit dem Gartenschlau zu bespritzten und versehendlich Jacob trafen. Der Arme musste sich daraufhin komplett umziehen, machte aber gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und bei der nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit, spritzte er die beiden nass. Kurz bevor das Essen fertig war, schickte Janet die Amaya und Charlie zum umziehen und in dem Moment kam auch der General vorbei.

Steaks, Rippchen, Bratwürste, Salat, Kartoffeln, das Gemüse: Alles wurde restlos aufgegessen. Während Daniel versuchte den Jugendlichen Seilspringen beizubringen, machten es sich die anderen mit Bier oder Wein bequem und genossen den Abend. Da Daniel ein guter Lehrmeister zu sein schien, endete es damit, dass Teal´c und Sam je ein Ende vom Seil bekamen, damit die beiden Jüngeren gleichzeitig springen konnten, doch keiner beschwerte sich. Alle hatten ihren Spaß und darauf kam es an. Zum Nachtisch gab es Kuchen und Eis und dabei wurden auch Charlie und Amaya wieder ruhiger. Ein Lagerfeuer wurde angezündet und alle setzen sich im Kreis drum herum, über ihnen funkelte der Sternenhimmel.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor, Amaya?", fragte sie Jacob.

„Ich werde mir die Sterne ansehen.", sagte sie und lächelte.


End file.
